Pharaoh's Love
by LobaKarina15
Summary: A young girl moves to Japan to start over a new life, four years past when she befriend Yugi and the gang. But she has the courage to talk to the former pharaoh who now has his own body, will love bloom? And what new dangers will happen to the young lovers? Contains Blesshipping ( Yami Yugi X Hikari ) and more shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Pharaoh's Love

Chapter 1

Meeting the King of Game/Pharaoh for the 1st time

Yami: Hello everyone. This month is St. Valentine Time moth and next month is mine and my past self Atem birthday, I think we turn 15 this year ummmm 3,001 ^^;

Atem: *Nod and smile* LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hiriki Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HikariXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

Year 1997

_It all started when I move from L.A. to Japan at the age of eleven. My folks were worried about me not having friends and the bullying so we all move from L.A. then live in a nice house in Daimio City. Like everyone in the states and all over the world, I heard about Yugi Muto being the King Of Games but I sense something eles about him. Something special indeed. _

_Then when I enter the school he and his friends go to, I sort of became popular with my singing, running and belly dancing that I enjoy back in American and I was the only American student in that school plus Hispanic. Then the more I hang out with Yugi, I learn that his puzzle was over 3,000 year old and rumors about the Nameless Pharaoh. Plus he work eight years to trying to solve it when I 1__st__ met him. I didn't believe him but he told me in their own shows and movies, everything he and his friends told me was all real. As they went off to their adventures, I stayed behind, taking care of my family. Going to school, how I wish to be with Yugi and his friends. But I can see their adventures in the show in Japan it's call Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters. _

_As four years past, Yugi then came back after his trip from Egypt when he and Yami were going to find out everything about the past, 3,000 year ago. He looks unhappy then few weeks later, I saw his look alike who said he was the Nameless Pharaoh. I like to call him Pharaoh but Yugi told me to call him Yami or his real name Atem. Now I am walking alone in the garden then I saw him, the Pharaoh. _

"So how did you like my Santa outfit last Christmas?" I turn around to see him wearing all jet-black leather head to toe, smiling. "You look sexy and handsome," I said as I was blushing. He too was blushing. "Y-You think?" Then I had a crazy idea about him. "You should dress like Santa every Christmas Yami." He chuckles. "If you want me to," as he wink at me. I then found myself being shy around him for this was the 1st time I talk and even hang out him as I giggle. "Shy girls are so sweet." He gave me a red rose that hasn't bloom yet it was so beautiful. "T-Thank you Pharaoh." I take it and smile as I was smelling it then place in a small base filled with water.

"Call me Yami Muto…..Hikari Junsuina right? That's a beautiful name. " Then he gave me a small smile. "Wacth this." As watched as he twirls his finger then the rose as it sparkles then fully blooms. "It's so beautiful Yami, how did you do it?" He smiles, "Just a little spell I learn it when I was a child." I smiled and thought about a rose maze I went to when I was once a young girl, not knowing that the thorn from his rose cut my hand. "Hiriki means light, Junsuina mean pure." Then I look down and saw a huge cut, wondering how I got it. Yami noticed it, "What's this?" He touch my hand and look sad, "Oh no my thorns hurt you did they?" I gave him a small nod, blushing as he hold me hand and I gave him a small kiss as a thank you. "It's alright Yami, I was not careful." His face changed and smiled as he was blushing, touching his checks. "I can make it better if you want?" I gave him a quick nod as I sit down on the chair, then waching him kiss the cut. Then I got worried. "What about the blood?" He look at me with those purple eyes, smiling. "It's alright, look." I then look at my hand to see the cut and blood were gone. I was amazed and shock then look back at him. "Are you an angel or something Yami?" He gave me a small chuckle then whispers in my ear as he lean over, "But I can be your angel." I gave him a small giggle, blushing and hold out my hand then give him another kiss in the checks, "I will love that and can I hold your hand?" "A coure," he said with a smile and held him hand out to me as I grab it then we walk around the rose garden then I noticed he was blushing and being shy. "Do you want to live in Egypt?" "I….I don't know… I mean it's not what it used to be and uh I've quite found of Japan….." The young pharaoh says with the smile and blushing still. Then I thought of something, like can a lost pharaoh reclaim his homeland? "But you are a strong leader, plus a pharaoh in your past life." I found myself still blushing as I gave him a small hug. "I believe in you Yami." He was being shy and blushing too. I gave him a small laugh, "Your face is all red? Are you alright?" "Oh? I am fine." I gave him a small nod as I was picking flowers, "What's something I said?" That made his face even redder, "Oh of course not! I'm just feeling sick today…." He does a face-plam and blushing which made him look cute. I smile and laugh a bit. "Liar, you're just shock on what I said to you."

"W-what?"

I knew he is The King Of Games and I am pretty good with games. I want to have fun with him. "Let's play Hide n Seeks, I hide and you will find me." Then I ran into the rose maze. "But I am weak in hiding games!" He shouts as he look around for me as I can see him. "But are you the King Of Games?" I fail so badly for not only I talk but giggle too. "Yup. And that's why I found you!" He then follows my voice as he pick me up, bridal sytle. "See. I trick you ." I let out more giggles, "Awww I lost but had lots of fun." Then we saw the flowers that only bloom at moonlight and stare. "It's so beautiful." I said softly. He nod and smile too. "Oh I didn't notice the moon was out." I was blushing for he was still carrying me then I look up at him. "So what are we going to do now Yami?"

"Well, is their anywhere you want to go?" He says with a smile. I thought for awhile and know. "Yes, I want to visit your soul room if you don't mind?" He kind of look puzzled then gave me a small smile puzzle around his neck glows as I found myself in a room filled with endless hallway, doors and stairs. "Why do you want to come here Hikari ?" I smiled back. "Because so I can visit you when you get lonely and see if your room like Ancient Egypt. I love everything about Ancient Egypt and stories." Yami smile and chuckles. "Well it's kinda like Ancient Egypt and like how I am now." "R-Really? I will love to see it!" He take my hand as we walk, he open the door to his bedroom. "Well I have something from Ancient Egyp like…M...My bed….." Blushing as he points at the bed with green curtains and golden poles, and intricate designs all around, a bed fix for a pharaoh. "This is so much better than I read in the books and the room too!" I really love it and was amazed. "Y-You think so?" Then I felt sorry for him as I sat on the bed. "I love everything about your room Yami. But your story made me sad, you been through a lot and was alone for 3,000 year ago . Then started crying "S-Sorry..."

Yami hugs me, "Its alright.. Everything is fine now.." I shake my head for once I don't believe him. "Someone will come after you and try to kill you, I want to protect you Yami. Will you let me be by your side?"

Yami then frown, "Try to kill me? What are you talking about?" He says as he looks at me.

"I'm worried for you Yami and sorry for making you nervous, and you should know by now I will do anything to protect you and be by your side."

Yami then chuckles, "It's fine." He smiles then falls to his knees.

I was then getting worried as I touch his shoulder for something was not right. "Yami!? Are you alright?!"

I carefully place him on the bed, laying next to him and singing a song to ease the pain. "I am here for you Yami, I will not leave you no matter what."

The young pharaoh turns to look at me as he listens to me. "Your singing is.. Beautiful….." He softy says with a smiles and gently closes his eyes.

**Author Notes: **Here is where you can get information about Yami/Atem or Yami-No-Yugi. This is really helpful in mine fan-fics.

topic/116224/74817826/Yami-Yugi-Analysis

yu-gi-oh/yami_

Notes and information about Ancient Egyptians from stories, lives, mythology and words.

.

More notes on Ancient Egyptian

**Book: A dictionary of Ancient Egypt by Margaret Bunson **

**Bouns: Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia for everything! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Pharaoh's Love

Chapter 2

A new danger and strange foe part 1

LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hikari Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HikariXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

Yami then cries out as I was still sleeping. "Ah! No! Let me go!" yells in his sleep. Waking up to hear him yelling in his sleep, gently shaking him. "Yami, Please get it! It's only a Nightmare!" Then found myself crying for I fear his nightmare may become real.

He then cries out from his sleep, "Ah!" opens his eyes and looks at me. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he look at me. I smile a bit, wipe away my tears. "You were having a nightmare Yami and I had a strange dream about you..." Then I hug him.

"I'm sorry for waking you." He mumbles as he hugs me close for fear of his nightmare, back in my old home it was a living nightmare. I would have to tell him sooner or later. "What was your dream?"

I was then blushing and hugging him more. "I'm alright it just not a dream but almost like a memory of Ancient Egypt. I was a princess in a past life and I was found in the village due to Bakura destroy my kingdom, then I saw you when you were alive and ruled as pharaoh. Then I woke up and heard you yelling in your nightmare."

Yami was indeed interested. "Wow.. I feel bad for waking you from it... I was just so scared.." looks down as he feel really scared like the time he played the sealed so what Yugi told me.

Like a mother who tend to her children, I kiss his checks. "It's alright Yami I know how it ends, when you faced Bakura and seal your soul in the puzzle... I died at the age of 14...You were 15 when you died... I love you Yami..."

The young teenaged Pharaoh look at me, long and hard. "You died? When?" Holds me close and presses your head on his chest as he has the scent of sweet roses.

Blushing again and listing to his heart beat and can smell the roses. "It was the day when you left to face Bakura, when I saw Zorc and how the city was destroy then when Seto told me what happen to you and saw the puzzle in pieces..." Then found myself crying more from the pain and feeling guilty. "I kill myself."

Yami stare at me, fully shock. "You... You... took your own life.." tears start streaming down his face as he holds me tighter.

I just could not stop crying as more tear fall on my checks from my hazel eyes and look at him. "I'm sorry Yami, I just couldn't live without you and I was hoping when the war ended, we were going to get marry and start a family, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Yami... please forgive me..."

He smile a bit as if he forgive me after all these 3,000 years and I am slowly remembering everything about the past I thought I would never have. "Shh its okay.." he says as he holds me close. I nuzzle him and smiling a bit. "I miss this a lot." "Miss what?" he asked as he holds me.

"Being close like this and love your roses, and everything. Yami can I call you by your real name?"

Yami chuckles a bit and nod. "If that's what you wish." Smiles at me.

I smile back, and want to kiss him but I'm shy and blushing. "Atem is there a reason why are alive again? Their no more evil coming after you right?" Yami shock his head, "Not that I know of." Smiles and holds me still. "And I'm not sure why.. maybe we were just given a second chance." "I love you Atem, I do want to live in Egypt and Yugi and the others can visit us. And so, I want to start a family." Blushing more for I wish I take that back but too late. Yami then stutters, "F...f..f..family?." His whole face turns dark red.

"Ekkkkk sorry I was thinking out loud, sorry Atem." Blushing pink and giggles at his face. "You look cute and sexy at the same time when you blush and smile." Yami then still stare at me. "You think I'm sexy?" His face now turns entirely dark red.

I gave him a small nod and blushing. "Yes even that one time when there was a Halloween party when you dress like an Egyptian pharaoh." Blushing more pink on that comment. "Um.. Yeah.. H..Halloween party." He blushes nervously. "I wasn't s..shirtless was I?" Turns dark red.

Shake my head and smiling. "No but when we got home, you did walk around shirtless." Blushing a bit and yawn.

Yami stare at me. "Please tell me I wasn't drunk…." looks at me and blushes nervously. "Nope, you were just getting hot in the room."

"Phew!" He was relieved for I guessed he thinking about something else.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?" smirks playfully a bit.

"Yes, I really like the red wine but it was fruit flavor and what with that grin Atem?" Blushing and being shy about that. Yami then chuckles. "Red wine... looks like blood.." smirks and blushes. Blushing pink and look at him for I found that sexy and cute? 'Why am I thinking like this, oh dad is this really love at 1st sight you and mom been talking about?' "Atem, what was your nightmare about?" Yami then look at me with sad, lonely eyes. If only he knew what my life was like back in the states. "I was being chased... These people were screaming at me... saying I... I wasn't human…." shakes just from thinking about it.

"To me you look human and I love your powers plus roses. Why would they something like that to you Atem?" Hug him and can still smell roses from him.

Yami frowns more for he was unsure. "I.. I don't know.." Then he falls in your arms. That really scared me. "Ah! Atem, please tell me how to help you." Trying hard not to cry and be brave like Yugi. "I.. I don't think you can.." He whispers softly. Holds me tightly. I did not want to us it but I had no choice. I use my magic to make a wine bottle and a cup appear, pouring it and giving it to him. "Atem, please drink this."

Yami look at it then at me. "Why?" Still looking at me curiously. "I haven't seen you eat or drink anything and you were talking about red wine earlier." Smile kindly at him.

"I just realized I never ate or drank anything in the show…" He mumbles then smiles and drinks it as some of it drips down the side of his mouth sexily. 'Yup. I think I found my Prince Charming dad.' Blushing pink and can't help to stare at him. YamI then was finshin with the whole thing that was shocking. "Ah.. " He sighs with a smiles, finishes it and looks me. "Something wrong?" Smiling that in nonce smile, which is cute. 'He must have noticed I was lost in my thought?' Blushing more and being shy as I look away. "N-No...nothing wrong, I am alright ummmmm do you want something to eat?"

Yami frown then smile, "I'm more of a drink person. And notices the red wine going down his face and giggles. "Hey look! I'm a vampire!"

I let out giggles too and nod. "You do and I just remember when we live back in Ancient Egypt you get drunk and say random stuff, Seto and others were surprised to see their young pharaoh get drunk so easily." Blushing pinker for I recall in my library that everyone drink in Ancient Egypt. "Is it alright that I take a bubble bath here? I know you have your own bathroom." Still giggling about the thought. "I did that..." blushes from embarrassment. "Um Yeah sure you can.." Nod and smile then head to the bathroom, carrying a white night gown with extra panties and turn on the hot water, getting undress then slowly get in the tub and relaxing* Yami blushes. "So I'm sexy... Is that a good thing?" I can hear him and blushing. "It's a great thing." Yami chuckles. "I'm going to lie down..." He lays down on the bed and pulls up the blankets and drifts off with his bangs in his face. "ah~." I entertain myself as I was playing in the bubble bath, laughing and smile* Yami was fast asleep. Unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows. A wicked woman figure with a small smirk, says softly. "So this is where the pharaoh's been hiding….." I then sense something is wrong, getting out of the bath tub, dressed in my nightgown and matching shorts then went to Yami side as I lay down next to him, looking around picture myself as a she-wolf protecting it's puppies, blushing.

Yami was fast asleep but talking in his sleep. "No Yugi.. Those are my marshmallows.." mumbles in his sleep and hugs a pillow. The shadow figure woman whispers to herself. "Damn it!" Hides in the shadows.

I let out a small smile and giggles quietly as he sleeping and hug him from behind, smelling the roses.

Yami was still talking in his sleep as I still hold him close to me. "No Yugi.. No holdbacks... Kuriboh help me here..." Hugs the pillow and smiles in his sleep.  
>Then I heard a whispers in mine ear. "Why would you love him~?"<p>

I gave the figure a cold smile and giggles, giving the shadow figure a small smile."Because he is important to me and I love everything about him, even when he play those deadly Shadow Games with wicked people. I will not you hurt him or take him! Now get out or else I call some help to get you out." Glare at the figure, waiting for her to leave for I know it's a female by the voice.

Yami opens his eyes a bit and looks at you. "Who are you... talking to...?" yawns a bit.

"He doesn't sound too special" she sneer as she gets behind him and moves his bangs out of his face. "I feel bad for him though." I felt sick in my stomach when she was touching him. 'Kill her Hikari! ' I fought back the voice in my head, I thought I would never her hear voice again as I stare, long and hard on that woman. "Atem, their a woman spirit here and she touching your hair... she may be here for your puzzle and you," Stare at her then give him a worried look. "Do you feel her touching your hair?" Yami frown for he doesn't believe me. "Are you seeing things Karina?" He looks around the room before looking back at me. "There's no one here..." 'Ha! Even he can't see her! But I can, she smell like a dying corpse and I hate her.' Said that awful voice. Then I heard that woman voice breaking my mind.

"He can't see me genius..." She then puts her hand on his and looks at him while smirking. "Poor thing.."

I felt more sick and weak as I was now crying and shiver. "She is using some darker magic or she a monster!" I then say a praying from the Bible and hold a cross in front of him. "Evil spirit leaves this place and in the name of the Holy son never come back and leaves us alone!" Then I see a bright light from the cross, feeling light and warm, hugging him. "I will fight for you Atem, I love you..." I said to him as I was still holding the cross with a warm smile.

Yami was worried and a bit scared. "Woah Woah Karina, whats wrong?" He then holds me close to him.

"I'm not unholy you know that cross is useless." She mutters then smirks and puts her hand under Yami's face. "You have no idea how pitiful he is..."

I was shock and scared of this evil soul for the cross didn't work, maybe this being is a demon as I keep shiver and look at him from fear. "She keep saying your pitiful and saying these evil things." I then recall more books about good vs evil and holding the Eye of Hours, giving it to him. "I will save you Atem, I thank you for everything but I believe you need some saving." Trying to be brave and praying more then put Holy water on his forehead, smiling. "I love you Pharaoh Atem." 'You only met him in one day and love him?! Wow you are hopeless.' She says while laughing.

Yami then closes the book, puts it down, takes both of mine hands and looks in to mine hazel eyes. "Why?"

She stop talking and was watching in keen. "Hmm.. interesting..." Then smirks like a wicked demon.

I was still smiling as I cry. "You are the most caring, funny, brave, honest, loving and wonderful person I met. I will fight for you even if it the end of the world, fall into darkness or a new evil comes, I will keep fighting. I never give up." Stare into his eyes for I'm serious.

Yami then looks down still holding your hands tightly, as he was lost in his thought.

She just stare at us, still with a wicked smile. "Someone isn't answering..." Then smirks.

I was worried, for he not saying anything. I hope I did not break him. "Atem, please say anything." I begged as I was still looking at him. I just want him to look at me.

Yami still had his head down then spoke loudly. "Am I... real….." Still looks down.

I heard a gasp from that veil woman, who was actually shocked to hear that from him**. 'I don't turst her at all Hikari , she someone that I don't know.' **

I smile and nod then gently touch his checks to look at me. "Real enough to hug me and hold my hand along with this." Then I got closer to his face and surprisingly kiss him for the 1st time. It was so sweet and magical.

Yami then blushes bright red as I kiss him and is surprised.  
>I then had the courage to put my arm around his neck, kissing him still and blushing pink then stop kissing him, smiling. "I love Pharaoh Atem, forever."<p>

Yami blink a few times and frown. "You know... I've had many women tell me that... but…." He looks down again with sad eyes.

She still look at us in the shadows. "But?" She are more interested at him.

I smile kindly and look at him. "But they do not know the real you or you save the world for 4 years, these woman only love you because you are The King Of Game. I am not like them Atem," Then I holding his hand, crying. "Do you trust me?"

Yami said nothing then spoke again. "That wasn't it... They only liked me for my face... Some of them were so believable..." he looks at me and smiles with tears going down his face. "So You can imagine the amount of heartbreaks I've had….."

I was crying with him, nod and hug him. "I am deeply sorry Atem, but I will never hurt you or make you sad and depress. I really do love you." Then I kiss him again, to prove I am loyal.

"You know... I've always thought... that love is to cause pain... more than happiness... because thats usually.. what love does.. is hurt.." He still had his head down, still crying.

"Atem, I thought I never I found love no true love till I met you. I enjoy hanging out with you these past 4 years when you're not saving the world from evil and love can be a beautiful thing, you need to let go of the past and remember who you are." I know deep down that he still their, that Yami who was the King Of Game and Pharaoh. I smile kindly and hug him.

"Sorry that I'm not a good kisser" Then giggles a bit. "This is my 1st time kissing someone I love."

Yami smile a bit and chuckles. "Actually.. This is mine too….." Then blushes.

"Atem you want to play the pocky game with me?" Blushing more as I got a box of strawberry pocky, putting one end in my mouth as it stick out. Maybe he knows this game, it very popular at the school were lovers play it.

Yami then sigh and smile. "This is a first... a game I don't know.." blushes as he was looking at me.

"Me too... but I seen couples playing this game...one put the end of the pocky and their lover put the other end in the mouth...they eat from each side and it then end..." Blushing more pinker. " Kiss... It's an easy game some little kids play this game too. It's adorable."

"So little kids play a game where they kiss each other? Huh, different from my time." He smiles and giggles.

I giggle too and chew mine part of the pocky, waiting on him. "It's your move" I cannot stop blushing.

His whole face turns bright red and he starts nibbling his end of the pocky. He really is enjoying this game. I am so glad.

I eat mine half as I get close to the middle then kiss him agin, now his lips taste like strawberries.

Yami face's turns entirely dark red when I kiss him for the 3rd time.

"You so cute and sexy when you blush Atem." I wait for him to kiss me back or talk* "I wonder how Yugi and Tea are doing? They are a couple along with Joey and Mai. Hmmmm then their Joey sister and Tristan."

Yami then stare at me. "Yugi and Tea are a couple?!" He was surprised.

"Yes, what's wrong Atem? Yugi has been in love with her a long time." Laying on the bed, holding his hand. "And you want to hear a lost Egyptian story I found?"

"Well I knew that but i never knew they got together." He blushes as he lay down next to me. "And I would love to." Then Smiles at me.

"Once a upon of time, in Ancient Greece was a she-wolf who lost her puppies in an earthquake, she went to look in the ruins hearing a baby girl. When she saw the baby, the she-wolf raised her. Years past as the wolf-girl grew, she left her pack then found a human boy in the woods; he was a prince of Egypt. When they met, she thought his hair was on fire for he hair had magic. She bit him when he grabs her to touch his hair, they talk about their home and they fell in love. Sadly like all Egyptian family, his cruel uncle was after him to kill the prince so he becomes pharaoh. He found the young lover in a cave, turning into a wolf by one of the Greek Gods, the cruel uncle trick the girl to kill her mate for she wanted to be a she-wolf. The prince woke up before his lover almost stab his heart, she didn't tell him why she did it and he was heart-broken that he left her, turning into a falcon. The wolf-girl fall in love with the prince uncle, he didn't love her as he left her to drown on the sea as his head home to Egypt, she was saved by Poison but his wife hated the new mermaid turning her to a ugly monster call Scylla. You want to know what happen to the prince."

Yami look hurt and sad, "What.. happened to the prince?" And he wipes the tears starting to well up in his eyes. I too felt his pain for I almost cry myself.

"When he came home as a falcon he saw his uncle ruled as the new Pharaoh, the young prince had no choice but to be a falcon for the rest of his life, leaving his beloved home and couldn't save his family, friends and people from his uncle, who lied to everyone that the prince was dead in Greece. The prince then saw a sailor named Odysseus was heading home after the Troy War, he saw a falcon who tell him about the monster Scylla after warning the sailor, the falcon cry for he misses his lover even though she turn into a monster he remain a falcon till death...to this day Scylla still eat and sinks ships who crosses her cave... That story always make me sad and remind me of your story..." Hug him close and kiss him, touching his bangs.

"What is it that reminds you of me in that story Karina?" looks at you and blushes lightly. 

"Yami, you should know. About your uncle trying to kill you and unlike this story, you became pharaoh at a young age. The prince is this story was maybe 13 or the same age as you. And I'm sorry that I can't remember his name or his uncle name, I wanted to see if their history was real and not another made up story. I was upset and heart broken when your whole story and life was a legend. But I can see why, no one will believe a pharaoh live inside the puzzle for 3,000 year and Shadow Magic. Or that duel monsters are real." I was giving him a sad look for their was nothing about his uncle or what really happen 3,000 ago. The only thing I got from him was The Nameless Pharaoh who sealed his soul in the puzzle.

Yami nod. "Aknaden.. Yeah... But he wanted Seto to be Pharaoh..." He was still looking at me with a bit of sadness in his bright purple eyes. 

I now feel awful and still hugging him. "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to make you sad." Then let out a small yawn, falling asleep in his arm, hugging him and crying in my sleep. "I'm sorry Atem."

"Why are you crying Hikari? It's fine, it was just the story I was sad about not my uncle." He holds me close in his arms. "Man... I wanted to talk a bit more…" Tucks me into the bed and smiles. "Kawaii…." He whispers softy as he watching me sleep.

Smiling in my sleep, hugging him close and blushing as I dream about Yami and the future. '**But you haven't told him about your powers or other dreams. You will soon tell him the truth.'**

Yami smiles looking at you and caresses your face gently. "She looks so sweet and innocent when she's asleep..."

"I guess so…" said a voice behind him with a wicked smirk.

Yami: You all thought she was gone right, well you are sadly mistaken

Yugi: What's going to happen to you and Hikari ?!

Yami: We have to wait and see Abiou

Atem: We have to wait and see. *Chuckles*

**Note: That story based on a book call "Scylla and Charybdis by Bernard Evslin" Please look into it at your college or high school or buy it online. **

**I am very busy this year. Sorry ^^; Thanks for the feedback and favorites. **

_Happy single awareness day and Valentine Day everyone! / _


	3. Chapter 3

Pharaoh's Love

Chapter 3

New foe part 2

Author Note: Now this fan-fic will have more darker theme like the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga and Japanese dub.

Yami: *Nod and smile* LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hiriki Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HirikiXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings.**

**Warning: This will contain blood and some sexuality; you can skip or read the whole thing. ^^; **

Yami tucks me in the bed and lays me down gently and turns around looking at her seriously in the darkness. He doesn't enjoy people that was trespass within his soul room other than Yugi and maybe this young beautiful girl who is sleeping on his bed. "And who are you?" He glare at the figure hiding in the shadows for he can now hear her and maybe will see her.

" Oh Yami, those eyes can make any girl swoon with delight." She says with a wicked smirks as stare at him then look at the sleeping girl**. 'Stay away from my host and mate woman.' **A anger voice said as the girl sleep.

Yami still glare at the shadowly figure, beon pissed. "What do you want?!"H yells and looks at her angrily, for he really doesn't trust this woman or take kindly to unwanted guest within the puzzle.

The woman step out, with long culry brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes wearing all black leather head to toe as it was reveling from her chest , walking sexually as she fake smile at him. "My name is Nakita. I love how you don't know me and those eyes are so seducing... Atem..." Before he can react she passed through his body and smirks as she was fully control while he was not.

Yami was shock and a bit of fear when a unmoral woman can do this. 'She is nothing like Bakura or Mailk.' He thought to himself. "W..what the..? I.. I can't move.. "He spoke as he is paralyzed and is unable to move. 

**( Warning: Sexually them ) **

Nakita laugh and appears in her spirit form behind him. "Oh you can't? Then theres nothing to stop me from doing this..." She then takes off his jacket and rubs on his arms.

The young pharaoh eyes widen in horror as he has no control of his actions, he want to wake up even call out Yugi for help, but he was too scared. _'S..stop that..' _He begged as he blushes at the touch.

I was not aware what was going on, sleepy peacefully, holding Yami's hand and still dreaming about Egypt but images ran in my head. Yami being attack by that woman, then golden eyes stare back at me.

Yami then turns to the girl, shivering and voice horsed." Hikari... Please help me..." Blushes for he was emmbarssed to be touch by another woman. It made him sick and hated himself.

As I still sleeping and having a nightmare, crying when the images changes to darker visions of maybe my past life. " Don't leave me Yami, I was always alone... I love you..." I whisper.

Nakita smirk and laughs. "How sweet... I can see why so many girls would want you for your body." As she puts her hands under his shirt and rubs his chest.

Yami want to scream and cry for Yugi, but was weak and scared. " Ah.. not there…..please." blushes and pants as she was close to touching his hard nipples.

I then awoke for I sense something dark and pull out the dagger that hides behind my pillow, pointing it at her neck, glaring at her. "You sicko using his body, how weak you must be." point the dagger at her neck, for I am so ready to kill her. " Get out of here or else die witch! Last warning!" Looking at Yami and kiss him. "Are you alright Atem?"

Yami look at her, with a small smile and panting a bit. "I think s-" Before he can finshin talking, sensing that woman going to attack his girlfriend as he pushes her out of the way of chains about to come on toward her as they lock around his arms and legs, getting caught. "Damnit.." He mutters.

Nakita grin as she stare long and hard at him. "Now thats a nice look for you Yami." She spoke with a smirks and laughs, as she was enjoying herself.

I was not expecting him to that for me as I cried out his name. "Atem!" Then turn my attention to that sick woman, glaring at her. " And what in Ra name is so funny? Just who the hell are you and what do you want with Atem?!" I yelled as I point my weapon at her. "Answer me!"

Yami look beaten and look at her with hurt eyes. "Just leave Hikari alone!" But Nakita didn't hear him and laughs in front of me.

She grin, a grin that would scare children or make babies cry. "I've always wanted the Pharaoh as mine.. Even when I was little in Egypt.." Then rubs his chest again.

Oh I was beyond pissed and in for the kill. **'KILL HER!**' Said that evil voice that I tried to push these four years. I growls and charges at her, yelling and is beyond pissed. "DO NOT TOUCH HIM! HE MINE BOYFRIEND! NOT YOUR PLAY TOY!" I roar as I stared to swing my dagger at her stomach then leave a huge cut her right arm, but something was deeply wrong with her**. 'She's already dead you fool!' **

**( It's over ) ****  
><strong>  
>Yugi then comes in and see Yami tie up in chains, getting him down and stare at me, shock. "I have never seen her like this before and who is that woman Yami?" He looks scared and worried for her, Yami and himself.<p>

Yami has fainted for a bit as he was release then fell into Yugi's arm.

Nakita laughs. "I'm a spirit.. so you can't do a thing to me but yell." As she smirks.

"Hikari….." Mutter Yami as he says in his sleep, holding on to Yugi. Yugi watched in horror and standing there like a deer see headlights, shaking.

Nakita turn to him and grins. "Who's this? The child version of the pharaoh?" Then she laughs.

'I had to do something. Wait! I have my powers.' I then glare at her and hold out the Bible, praying.

Yugi take Yami away to the real world and summon Dark Magician. "Help him, this woman is after him. I'm going to help my little sister." He then appear in front of me, staring at the the strange woman. "I will not let you hurt her or Yami! So go back where ever you came from and leave us alone!"

Dark Magician nod and stare at Yami. "Do not worry pharaoh, I will take care of you. "

I look at Yugi, for I noticed Yami was not with him. "Is Yami alright?" Yugi turn to me, smiling and nod then look back at the woman. "You are not part of the Pharaoh memories, we have never seen you and I am sure Yami has never seen you as well so stop with the lying!" He shouts.

Then I felt two evil power coming in the puzzle. Shivering when I saw a pale boy with crazy white hair, wearing a black jacket like a cape, blue shirt and black pants with sneakers. With him was another boy with crazier bronze hairdo, a long black cape, black shirt, brown pants and shoes, "Bakura and Mailk." Yugi and I said in unison. 'Why are their here?!'

Bakura chuckles and look around. "I sense a dark power here and it's been so long Yugi, Hikari ." He says with a grin.

Mailk also chuckles and stare at the woman. "Bakura that power is coming from her, and let's have fun with her." 

Nakita looks at them irritated. "Weak links aren't my type," then give them a small smirks. "Just because he doesn't remember me, doesn't mean I don't know him.. I lived in Egypt the same time as him and worshipped him but he never knew who I was!"

Yami opens his eyes slowly, adjusting his surrounding and see his fateful monster and servant in his past life when he was once pharaoh.

Dark Magician smile and gave his master a small bow. "Atem, I'm so glad you are awake. What happen in the puzzle?"

I then leave the rest to them, for I was really worried about Atem as I appear in front Yami, hugging him and crying. "Yugi along with unlikely friends are fighting that awful woman." Then I kiss him and smile.

Yugi was shock by the claims of this strange woman as he shiver in fear. "What?!"

Bakura was not intresetd in this woman back story and find her really annoying. "Enough! Let's get her!" He shouts at Mailk as his ring was glowing.

Mailk give his friend a nod then smirk as he pulled out the rob from behind his back pockets. "Agree!" Then using his rod and laughs when shadows appear. "Their hungry for a soul...your soul!" He say with an insane laughter.

Nakita then chuckles as she glare at them, eyes filled with spark and insanity. "I'm friends with all shadows... I already gave them my soul.."

I was still hugging him and frown as he tried to get up, but I stop him as I carefully lay him down on the bed. "You should lay down Atem, Dark Magician will take care of us." I said as I was holding him close to me.

Dark Magician nod and smile as he watching us, for he knows about me in the past and was glad to see me again in this life.

Bakura was now pissed and glare at her. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" He shouts.

Mairk just stare at her then chuckles. "Interesting." He says with a smirks for he was know interested in hear this woman claims.

The young pharaoh holds mine hand tight, as he shiver and was scared.

Nakita just give them a fake smile. "It's true." Then a small smirks.

I then gave him a kiss and say a prayer then give him a cup of milk and honey in his hand, smiling. "This what babies and kids have for keeping away evil spirit in Ancient Egypt." Then drink mine cup too.

Bakura growls as he stare long and hard at her, eyes filled with confuse and rage. "Explain woman!" He roar.

Mairk cross his arm, as he lower his wepond. "We're waiting."

Yugi then feel likes these two got it under control as he leaves and see us together, smiling.

Yami smiles at me then chuckles. "I actually think I didn't know of that…." Still smiles and drinks it.

Nakita pretend to look sad and hurt like a wounded animal. "When I was a child... I had it hard and never got what I wanted... but the only thing I asked for was the Pharaoh to be mine.. so I went to the shadows and asked for their help... in return I gave them my good soul... and from that is what you see before you." Then give them a wicked smirk.

Bakura then cover his face and let out a huge laughter then stops when he look at her with a smirk. "You are weak! And love it's sick and look like I have reverse that for I am Zorc! I rule the shadows and darkness!"

I let out a small giggles and kiss him, holding his hand. "Atem, do you love me? And what do you see in me?" I asked him, giving the young pharaoh a small smile.

Mailk then pull up his weapond and grin. "Hehehe this will be fun."

Yami look at me and chuckles. "They say true love can't be explained just by words..." Then he smiles and kisses me deeply.

Nakita then frown and look them in anger. "I never said anything about love... and I knew that.. but you can't reverse it now.. it's been too long..." smirks and appears outside the puzzle.

I too kiss deeply, moans as I hold his hand. Not caring who is watching us but then I snse that darkness again in the room with us.

Yugi then turns around and freak out when he saw her, sacred. "I-I thought Bakura and Mailk got rid of you!"

Bakura and Mailk both appear in front of us. "Sorry we are not letting you have the pharaoh or his princess, demon!" They said in unison. 

Nakita then giggles and laughs. "Some lord of darkness you are!" Still laughs, then frown. "And demon?"

Yami then stops as he turns around, holds me tight.

Bakura then smirk. "When someone send their soul to darkness they are a demon and we serve the pharaoh now."

Mailk nod and look at us. "This woman gave her weak soul to the darkness and wants the Pharaoh all to herself, she need to be destroy and get her light soul back!"

I look at them and hug Yami. "I feel safer with you Atem, I love you so much, even these past 4 years and 3,000 ago." Every time I am with him, I these images in my head when I fall sleep and I know Yami must be the pharaoh I been dreaming out when I was thirteen year old, and I also watch him afar when Yugi was once bullied along with the shows that were based on their real life adventure.

Nakita then growls as she stare at us, eyes filled with hate and anger as she was about to kick you in the stomach but Yami gets in front of me.

Yami then cry out from the pain." Gah!" Hits the wall hard.

"Atem!" I hug him and healing his stomach pain then look at her. "You will never have him! You don't know him like me or the others do!"

Yugi too glare at her as he stand in front of the two lover. "He may be a Pharaoh of Egypt to your eyes, but to us he is our friend!"

Bakura and Mailk chuckles and agree with us.

Dark Magician stand next to Yami, holding his staff. "Begone woman, you are not welcome in this world!"

Yami then coughs up blood, shivering. "Ngh….."

Nakita then sigh and look beyond insanse. "I just want him! Not his personality!" She yells angrily.

Yami then stop shivering as he lay on the ground, panting slowly. "Why am I like this... " As has no light in his eyes and looks dazed.

Nakita then back away, and open her mouth, letting out a low maon. "AHHHHH!" She let out a screams and changes back and forth from good to bad. "Help me please!" She starts to cry then touching her head.

"Shut up!" She nows growls and shiver, moving around.

"No I don't like this!" She begged and crying more with a pleading look.

"I swear what does it take to get rid of you!" She shouts.

I watch in horror when Yami look dead as I carefully shake him. "Atem!? Please stay with me." Crying as I hug him.

Yugi look sad and then remembers a monster that can help us as he summons Mystical Elf to heal Yami then hug us. "I'm right here Yami."

Dark Magician use his magic for protection barrier and glare at her. "He doesn't belong to you, he belong to her and with the living! I will let you take away his happiness or put him in that state when he lost his mother and father." He looks sad now as he turn to Yami. "I last saw the pharaoh smiling when he was with his dad for one last time."

I was crying more when I heard that and hug Yami in my amrs for I almost didn't want to smile anymore when I was bully a lot at my old school. "Oh Atem, you were hurting and didn't show happiness only pride. I'm so glad to have you with me, I will give you anything you want and you can have me."

Yug was blushing by my comments and hug Yami too.

Bakura then uses his ring on the woman, with a grin and laughter.

Mailk uses the rod on her too, also grinning and laughing. 

Dark Magician gave me and Yami a sad look. "Forgive me you too." The bright light send me and Atem somewhere eles, away from everyone. I look back at Yugi, Bakura and Mailk with a small smile. D"on't worry everyone will be waiting, be strong."

Yugi found himself crying and went to call the others along with Mairk family about what is happening in his house.

Warm, this place feel warm but at the same time hot. I slowly opening my eyes to see Yami sleeping and dressed like a Egyptian pharaoh and I dress like a princess, looking around to see we are in his chamber, blushing more.

Dark Magicain Girl appears with a giggle and smile. "Don't worry the pharoah is resting and if my master didn't act quickly then Atem would have die."

I gave her a small nod, sigh of relief as I was putting his head on my lap, touching his hair. I look at her with a small frown. "Where are we Mana? She laughs, then I realized why I feel light, joy, happiness. Wait, are we in the Afterlife?!"

Dark Magican then appears, chuckling. "Yes, I send you both here for only soul with pure hearts may enter and for you to learn to become a princess, that woman will never find or enter here. The only one who are here are pure souls and even babies are born in this realm, no more hate,anger just peace, happiness and love."

I was now crying tear of joy, nod at them. "Thank you." Then falling asleep with Atem, hugging him close to me as I dream about this back then.

In my dream, I was so alone and see the young prince crying in his sleep. I carefully hug him and he touch my hand then he was relax as he fell asleep.

Yami began to stir and moving around. "Mmm... " He opens his eyes and slowly gets up. "W..what happened?" He mubbles as he look around for he was not in soul room but in another place.

Nakita was still sobbing as she reach out to the two psychopaths. "Please... Help.. me…" She reaches her hand out, coughs up loads of blood all over and falls to the floor.

Bakura was the fisrt to react. "Shit!" Carries her out of Yugi's house to the Domino City Hospital. "This woman is coughing blood, she need help….Now!"

Mailk just stood their and slowly follow after them. "This is indeed interesting." He then stops to see three people missing. "Huh? Where did that little brat and the young lovers go?"

I carefully hug him and blushing, wiping away my tears. " Oh Atem, I thought you were dead. We are in the Afterlife now, Madado and Mana explain everything to me, I think we should stay here till everything is safe... sadly I don't know how to become a queen..." Looking at him,blushing more. "Wow, not only your skin color change but hair and eyes too... their crimson, that my favorite color." Smiling more.

Then Nurse appears, the one who was with Serenity during Battle City. "Oh my! Doctor!" She along with other nurses puts Nakita on a stretcher as she holds onto Bakura's hand tightly.

Yami slowly back away and look shock. " Afterlife?! Doesn't that mean I am dead?!"

Bakura hold on her hand. "Don't die on us. Mailk go look for Yugi and his pals. " he shout for Mailk appears out of the shadows.

I shake my head to him, then start giggling. "We are still alive, they put a spell on us so we can enter the Afterlife without dying." I hug him more and felt really strange in my new outfit for I feel nothing as I went to the bathroom, taking off my dress for I was blushing pink. "Oh my ra! Ancient Egyptian really didn't wear underwear, so their no bra and panties here?!" Blushing more so I said that out loud and turn around to make sure Atem doesn't see me.

Yugi was running with his friends then see Mailk a few inches away from the main city. " I was just about to go at my house, what's wrong? "

Mailk turn to him and the group. "That woman may be dying, her light soul is fighting the darkness, we are going to the hospital."

Tea then frown as she was looking around for someone. "What about Yami and Hikari ?"

Yugi smiled at her, holding her hand as he was blushing. "They are safe Tea."

Mika, a new nurse with orange hair and it curls up at the end and she has bangs stop Bakura from going in. "You'll have to wait for her in here sir." She makes Nakita let go and rushes her to the surgery room.

Yami look up and wonders what is wrong. "Uhh.. You o..okay Hikari ?" Then he started to blushes.

"Sorry Atem, I was talking out loud." I yelled out to him as I getting dress and lay on the bed next to him, smiling. "What were you saying about expressing love a different way?" Blushing as I play with his bangs.

Mailk then see Bakura in the waiting room. "Where is she Bakura?"

Bakura look at him, and points to a door. "She's in the emergency room."

Yugi then asked them a personally question. "Where you both trying to kill her in the puzzle?"

Joey, being clueless starts to get a headache. "What the heck is going on here?!"

Tea was also confused but at the same time worried and scared as she look down, hugging herself. " Me too. A woman attacking Yami and Hikari , she must be someone."

Yugi look at them, shaking his head with a frown. "Nope, she came from somewhere else and gave her soul to darkness then want Yami for herself, noting to do with love. But her light soul is fighting the darkness and she the same age as Yami and Bakura...poor girl. I feel sorry for her." He understand it like to be scared of his Other Self, back when Yami played Shadow Game, Yugi fear him and now he is Yami friend and almost like a older brother to the young pharaoh for he was one year older than Yami.

Yami was puzzled and stare at me. "W...what?" He still blushes.

Nakita lies in the surgery room as they operate On her.

"S-Sorry, I was just confused what you said. Can I meet your father and mother? I am sure they want to meet me." As we are walking, I see all the guards greeting us, even servants and salves greeting us then open the gates to the throne room, see Atem father and his mother for she has the same eye, hair and look like a female version of Atem. "H-Hello. I am Hikari, your son girlfriend er princess. I have always wanted to met you both."

Yami Yugi then gasp as he run up to the woman, crying and becoming like a little prince. "Mother!" He runs and hugs her.

His mother smile, then too stared to cry for she last saw her son when he was about nine or eight year old, she pass away before she saw her perouis son became a pahroah. "Atem! My little prince. My baby." She hugs him and then look at me, with a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you my dear."

**Note:** If anyone want to see a picture of Yami/Atem mother go on DevientART to YK-DGB and you will see her drawing of Atem mother, btw she was wearing a headdress on her head when you all saw her on the manga. So I am guessing that how she look like in the anime/manga. ^^; She really look like Atem.


	4. Chapter 4

Pharoah's Love

Chapter 4

Meeting Atem's family and new friend

:

LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hiriki Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HirikiXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

I smile back and crying tear of joy then gave her and Atem father a small bow with me dress a bit up then look at them."It's nice to meet you too. Hehehe I get my looks from my father but I have my mother smile. My father always tell me that some girls get their father look or its the other way around. I really love the Afterlife, it's just like Heaven." In all the books I read, the Afterlife was like Ancient Egypt with kingdoms, villages, people and animals are all here. I was so glad to see it all before my eyes.

Atem mother smile and nod. "Well of course dear." She then get up her throne as she smiles and hugs you.

I Smile and hug back. "Thank you." Then I look to see Atem's father. "Hello sir, I really love your kingdom and glad to be your son princess."

"I am too." Then he nuggies Yami and whispers in his son ear. "You found a good one son!"

Yami face turns dark red as he look down, remind me of a shy child.

I let out a small giggles and kiss Atem on the checks, smiling. "Can you show me around the kingdom and village Atem, please?"

Yami look bewildered then nod. "Um.. s..sure" He blushes and takes your hand.

"Atem you don't have to be shy around me." I was holding his hand, as we walk around the palace then head to the village to see everyone smiling and were glad to see Atem and me, giving us free food, jewelry and clothing as I thank them then see them dancing and playing music. "That look like fun, I know some belly dance." Looking at him, blushing. Back in the States, I would go to a dance club to learn belly dance and I every time I would go their, I always had images of a pharaoh watching me belly dance.

Yami chuckles as I was back from my flash back. "I actually liked the modern dances... That are not dumb.." He giggles and smiles. He still remember that "date" with Tea and see how she dances to DDR againsit Jonny Step two year ago.

I give him a small smile and move my hips to the music, legs and dancing with the woman, young teenage girls and young girls, laughing. 

Yami blushes dark red looking at you as he sit down with the other men, teenage boys and younger boys.

Back in the 21th century, Mika walks out into the waiting room with her head down. Looking down and not sure if the ones will have brought this poor young girl want to hear the news.

"Come Pharaoh, I you want to dance too." Giggles and moving to the beat faster and clapping, reaching out to him as I smile.

Yugi was the frist to see the nurse as he Walk up to her. "Is everything alright?" He look like he going to cry. He knows nothing about this girl, but knows she is innocent.

Yami stare at me and trying to make up something. "Uh.. I..I d..don't dance" blushes shyly, for he think that may work on his princess.

Mika look at the young boy, nod. "Well she's going to live.. but we need to wait for her to wake up to see if any damage has been done." looks at him.

I Took his hand, pulling the sexy pharaoh up as I spin around as I move my hips to the beat of the drums, rattles and blushing.

Yugi nod at her. "Alright, thank you." He smile and thinking about Yami. _'Other me, are you and Hikari alright. What's is going on?'__  
><em> 

Mika nod. "You're welcome, if you need assistance i'll be in her room." She say with a warm smiles and walks back.

Yami just stare at me and was indeed shock how I can belly dance like an pro. "Uh….." He was blushing more.

As the group of female dances, one of them got out of the crowd as she was too dancing and bumps into him by accident.

I stop dancing as I see a girl bump into him, smiling. "Careful there. Their so many people here. Are you alright?" I lead her a hand.

Yugi gave the nruse a small nod and fall asleep on the chair with Tea.

Joey look down, hands hold together. "Poor kid, I hope she will wake up soon." Then he thought about his sister for he call her 20 minutes ago.

Bakura shrugs and frown a bit. "Depends if she doesn't kill us. Like I said, that girl has a dark soul but her light soul is trying to win back her body. Sadly she doesn't exist in this era so we will see."

Tea agree with him, as she was petting Yugi hair. "I hope the Pharaoh and Karina are alright."

The young girl with brown hair, green eyes wearing another princess uniform look at the other princess who was dancing with the pharaoh. "I..I'm sorry!" She says as she take the princess's hand.

"It's alright dear, you are so sweet and cute right Pharaoh?" I ask as I turn to him, still dancing and hug him then whispers in his ear. "We should talk to your family about something important."

Yami nod and look at the girl. "Y...Yeah sweet and cute." He blushes dark red, for he think he knows this girl somewhere but can't remember.

I then blink and look at him, long and hard. "Atem?" I had so many questions in my head, _'who is this girl? Has Atem finally return home? And how do I leave this place and go back to my home?'_

I stop dancing when she spoke his name as I Look at you. "Are you his friend? I thought only family and friends knew his name." Then Look at him. "Atem your blushing." Giggles for he look so cute .

I was lost in my thoughts filled with so many question that I look down, being shy. "W..well..." Then blushes a bit.

Yami was nervous around two beautiful girls as he covers his cheeks.

I gave her and him a smile and waiting then noticed the people are leaving as the sun slowly go down. "We should go back to the palace Atem." Then I Turn to the young girl, for I sense her soul is like mine and Yugi. "You can join us too." I then take his hand and we went to the thorn room, looking at his parents.

I had not choice to tags along and blushes for I never been inside the placece at all, like the other villagers, I see the Queen and Pharoah but I never saw Atem till now. _'Why has he return?'_

Yami still holds both the girls hand as he took them to the East wing. "Here, lets go to my room." He says with a sweet smiles.

I already knows what his bed is like but wow, it's still look amazing. Blushing more and sit on the bed, kissing him. "Atem, I want to ask you something." Then I was staring at him.

I stands outside, for I know about this girl but she and Atem were indeed in love. But I love him first.

Yami look at the princess, long and hard as he was holding her hand. "Y..yes?" Then blushes again.

"I really love you and I enjoy being with you for four year but it will be wonderful to start a family. If I have a son I will name him after your real name or I don't know what to name him." Blushing as I held his hand tighter. "But if it a girl I don't know either." Smiling.

Yami almost jump and stare long at her. "F..f..family?" His face now turns dark red_. 'Oh my ra. I love her yes, but it's too soon. And she only one year young than me. I will be sixteen next month.'__  
><em>  
>I can hear them in the chambers as looks down and sighs. <em>'I only seen Yami one time but when I went out to Egypt, I was somehow in the Afterlife for a long time and time stop their or it goes slolw. I made a whish on the star that night when I was at the real world, that I want to see Atem….but now.' <em>

"S-Sorry we can worry about that when we are ready to marry and you haven't met my family yet." I found myself blushing and hug him. "I really enjoy living here but I still want to live in Egypt back in the 21th century." Then I see her walking inside, head down. "Are you alright dear?" 

Yami was still looking at me as he blushing_. 'I do miss it here but I want to be a human being and no longer a pharaoh. I wonder what Hikari wants?' _

I was still looking down, just sad and confused about all this. I have no idea what to say to them.

I then knows she is indeed like me and Yugi as I hug her. "You are indeed shy, I was like that too but I will not be 14 for long. Next year I will be a woman." Then I look back at Atem, for he knows nothing about my race. "I am His-Spanish and us girls become woman when we turn 15." Giggles as I look at her. "How old are you and what's your name? I'm Hikari Junsuina ."

Still with my head down, I told my name to someone for the fisrt time. "Annabeth Akikyo.. I'm fithteen…" Then I look at her.

I stop hugging her as I sat on the bed, turning to Yami. "Are we sleeping here in your chambers Atem?" Blushing for if my father was here, he would be upset about me sleeping with a boy.

Yami was fast asleep as he was hugging a pillow, smiling in his sleep.

I too wacht with Karina, blushes. 'Wow. He dose look really cute when he sleeps. I bet she thinking the same thing too.'

I let out a small giggle and sleep next to him, hugging him. "Night Atem. And you too Annabeth." I was glad that Atem bed was large enough to fit all us. '_Well he is a pharaoh.'_ I thought to myself and I haven't heard that awful voice when Naitkta attack us. Hmmmm I wonder is she waiting for us at home.

I feel really awful sharing the same bed as them but was glad to be here. "I'm in his room..." I whisper to myself, blushing.

Yami then turns over in his sleep and puts his arm over you. 'Mmmm I am so glad to finally found my lost princess.'

I nuzzle him and can smell his sense like Egyptian Musk, blushing more and giggle softly. "He smells so sexy Annabeth."

I turn over at her for Atem is sleeping between us with a frown. "How the heck do you "smell" Sexy?" I asked her and blushes bright red.

I was still sniffing him and giggles. "He has this amazing scent like Egyptian air or sand, can you smell it in the air?" Blushing pink then feel him gently kissing my neck in his sleep.

"Thats a nice scent but I wouldn't say sexy... Roses smell sexy on guys.." I can not believe I said that out loud for I blushes.

Yami moans softy and talking in his sleep. "I'm nibbling your marshmallows Yugi….." Giggles in his sleep and kisses my neck.

I look over to see what's going on and shock. "What the..." Then giggles with her.

I Look at Annabeth. "I agree and this really funny and kawiiii. Then I look at him. "Atem that tickles." Giggles and blushing more pinker as he keep kissing my neck then gently biting it. "Oh my ra!"

I just look at the moment and turns over pulling the blankets over my head. _'I have seen enough. '__  
><em>  
>Yami chuckles lightly as he was still holding on to his princess. "It tastes good…." As he keeps gently biting Hikari's neck.<p>

I was indeed trying hard not to giggle or moan and blushing. "He nibbling like a puppy or kitten. So kawiiiiiii."

The young pharaoh then starts licking her neck, still dreaming about marshmallows.

I look over for it got really quite, blushes thinking. _'I wish that was me!" _All I can do is just watch.

I can't stop blushing more, watching him and petting his hair as I look at you. "I think he still dreaming about marshmallows." I spoke to her as I giggles softly.

Yami then opens his eyes and looks at you, sees what he's doing, his whole body turns bright red and he falls backwards off the bed, along with Annabeth. "U..uh..uh.. I..I..I.."

I started to laugh and kiss him softly, smiling. "Someone was hungry before bed. And I kind of like it." I was blushing more shades of pink for I said that out loud.

Yami was speechless. "Uh.. I um.. I uh uh.. …." Blushes dark red.

I then felt a sharp pain on my stomach. "Ouch..." he fell on top of me and was so heavy.

I noctied he was sitting on top her on the floor. "You okay Anny?" Try pulling him and he get on top me, blushing. "Atem your kinda heavy." Giggles mores.

I stare at them and frown. "My name is Annabeth..." Then I gets up and rubs my head.

Yami gets off of her and is still completely dark red. _'Wow, I can't believe I did that to the woman I love. Hmmmm I wanted to wait till get our relationship to the next level.' _

"S-sorry Annabeth." I Help Atem up and lay on the bed again, kissing him and giggles. "You don't have to be shy, your not like that. I thought you enjoy that. " _'Or maybe it was just me who enjoy it.'_

He look at her. "I..Its just t..that I r..remember what I..i was d..doing in my d...dream and I realize I..i was d..doing it to y..you….." Blushes dark red. 

" M..maybe I should go….." I mutter for I can tell they want to be alone as I looks down while picking up the sheets, then heading out to the door.

I could not stop holding his hand, giggles at him. "You so sexy and cute Atem." Then I noctied her leavening as I Look at you sadly. "Don't go Annabeth, I just met you and I want to be your friend." _'I never had a female friend in my life, sure I had ghost girls from teens, children but not a living, breathing friend. Tea and Mai are alright but I want a friend of my own. __  
><em> 

__I stop dead on my tracts. _'Dose she really mean it or trying to make me feel better?'_ "No.. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your time together….." Then I walks out the door, looking down sadly as tears fell from my eyes. _'Atem love her, not me… he really doesn't remember me at all…'_

As we watch her leave, I spoke. "Say Atem, do you think she from here or back in the 21th century and what does she mean?" Then I Look at him,sadly and hug him as I try hard not to cry.

"She's definitely not from here.. and i think she meant she didn't want to get in the way of us…." He looks at me and holds me close. _'Maybe it was all my fault. I scared her off.'_

"Yeah I agree, maybe she was trap here or something. I need to talk to your mother and father soon before we leave, I hope we come back here. I really love it here, but my family and Yugi along with everyone will be in Heaven. They are not Egyptian ." Look sadly and crying a bit.

Yami then stare at her. "What are you talking about Hikari ? They're not dead..." Looks at her. _'I no nothing about her but I am sure her family is missing her now, I know she would visit Yugi everyday and buy lots of games too from his house and part of Grandpa shop but when our adventure began, she had to stay behind and see our adventure in the show, maybe she will ask me question about it.' _

"I mean when they are dead, they will not be here when we die. They will be somewhere else. The Afterlife is only for Egyptians, maybe I will not be welcome here when I die." Then I was crying more.

Yami then hugs her, gently. "Don't worry... I'll figure out a way….." smiles and pours you a glass of milk with honey. "A beautiful girl told me that this makes people feel better in Ancient Egypt." He smiles sweetly at her handing it to her.

As I take the cup, drinking it and feeling better. Then lay down on the bed, smiling. "I really needed that and thank you Atem. I'm just worried about the future." Then Looking at him.

Yami nod and chuckles. "Your welcome." Smiles and puts his arm around you and blushes. "Why are you worried so much?"

"Because I don't want anything bad or awful to happen to us or the one we care and love." I gave him a hug him and nuzzle his chest then I look at him. "Are you worried or scared Atem?"

"As long as I'm with you I won't be..." Holds you close to his chest.

I was now smiling as I cry tear of joy and watching the sunset then see a full moon and stars. "I always love the full moon, it's beautiful and mysterious. Remind me of wolves too and I am sure you seen a full moon on your adventures. I really wanted to go with you and Yugi but my folks didn't believe that I was friends with him or that the puzzle has a 3,000 year old pharaoh." Hugging him as I listen to his heart beat and still smell like Egyptian sand or air. _'My family never believe in me too but when I show them my powers, they started to believe in only faith. No magic, fairy tales.'_

He sighs as he look at the moon. "The full moon is beautiful but I love the crescent moon as well." Smiles and holds me close. "I wonder what Yugi is up to now..." Then he looks at her. "Hikari, do you like this place or the 21st century better?" 

I smile sweetly, looking at the moon still then turn to him. "It's a hard choice. I really love it here but at the same time I love being the 21th century but I have my family, friends and I want to start a new family, and back their I still want to live in Egypt and wonder what the baby want to be, a normal young child or the new heir... it's hard deciding on your future as well as a new life." Blushing for I am starting to sound my folks.

Atem too blushes a bit. "Well.. What do you think would be easier.. Being a normal child or an heir to a kingdom?" He asked with a small smiles at her. _'It will be nice to finally have children, my people always love babies and children for they respect a new life, hope and dreams. She may know about it by some research, I saw her some time to time at school, in the library reading books about Ancient Egypt.' __  
><em>  
>As I walk back to the chamber, I heard them talking about something I should not here. "C..Child?" I mutter, shaking in fear as I stands outside the door and drops the glass I was holding.<p>

thinking really hard but my head hurts. "I have to think about it and it's getting late." I yawn a bit, rubbing my eyes. "I do want to see Yugi and everyone again and maybe one last time."

"I think I'd want to be with my friends... I mean I've gone those years without being a pharaoh and it was pretty nice." He smiles and lays down.

I gave him a quick nod as I fall asleep in his arm, smiling as I hug him close then mumbles, " That make sense and I love you Atem. Good night."

"Goodnight my princess..." He holds me close as he falls asleep.

The next day I talk to Atem parents to met mine folks soon as we leave for the 21th century and ask Mana and Madoh to look for Annabeth. "Do you think they will find her Atem?" Looking at him, eyes filled with sadness.

Mana flew around as she was still screeching. "Where is she?"

Madoh too flew around, "Annabeth! Where are you? The princess was really fond of that girl."

Yami give me a small smile. "I know they will." holds you close.

I started to cries sadly near a building.

Mana see you and frown as she hug the girl. "What's wrong Annabeth? Your new friend is waiting and worried about you."

Take Atem's hand and still waiting on her. "What if she doesn't want to come with us?"

I looks at her and tries to stop crying. "I..I'm fine….." I lied.

Yami smiles and nod. "She will….." hears music playing in the throne room, smiling. "Want to dance?" He asked her, reaching out his hand to hers.

Nod and smile as I take his hand, slowly dancing as I hug him. "My mom and dad may like you and I think they been hiding something from me too. I really want to see them when we go back."

Mana then Frown and hug her gently. "You can tell me."

"If thats what you want then we will." smiles as he slowly dances with you then spins you romantically.

" N..No.. Its stupid….." I looks down and tries to stop crying.

"Thank you." Smile as he spins me around and blushing. "I love you so much Atem."

Mana Hug her and smile then use her wand to summon a egg, giving it. "Here, this egg belong to an duel monster name Kurioboh, this little one will always be with you. Then Smile more. "The Pharaoh and your friend are not leaving without you."

"I love you too ." smiles as he dips you and blushes lightly. "you know there is something i'm a bit worried about when we go back to the 21st century….."

"L-Little one... But its just an egg now.. And why won't they? Its not like i'm special or anything.. .." I mutter as I holds the egg and looks at her.

"Hmmm? What is it Atem?" Looking at him and blushing as we keep dancing.

"This egg will hatch and the baby will protect you. And those two care about you and Hikari never had any close female friends, I am sure she will tell you more about her and they know you are not from here... If they stay here any longer they will never see their love ones ever again, time is almost running out for them." Says mana with a warm smile.

"It's be that woman who was attacking them, I fear she is slowly dying for my magic is getting weak. We must hurry Mana." Said Dark Magician.

" I'm afraid boys will try to take you away from me because you're so beautiful." smiles as he slowly dances with you and blushes.

" A..alright.. I'll go.." looks down and walks to the palace holding the egg close. "I wonder what the baby will be like..."

I Giggles a bit, blushing. "Atem you can scare any boys who come near me, you have Shadow magic, play Pentaly Games and they will wet their pants and scream for their mothers when they get one look at your glaring eyes." Then Laughs. "You were like that with me when I 1st met you and I thought back then that you didn't want to be my friend or I was going to harm Yugi..."

"I'll just beat them up the old fashion way." He smiles and holds you close.

I walks in the doors and looks for you both. "Hello? Pharaoh?"  
>Then a Guard tackles me and pins me to the ground* "How did you get in here?! You can be punished for this!"<p>

the egg I dropped rolls to where you are and rolls against your foot so you notice it.

I give him a small smile and see a egg next to my feet, picking up then noticed the guard attacking her. "Please let her go, she a friend of mine and mean no harm. Release her now!" Everyone froze and stay quiet when they heard me shout for the 1st time.

Guard glare at me, for he thinks I may be a comer and not a princess. "You are in no position to order me girl!" pins my arm close to breaking it. "She deserves some punishment for sneaking in!"

" AHH! Y..Yam! ate!" I yells in pain and cries as I can hear my bones slowly starting to snap like a twig.

Atem looks at the egg and it starts to crack. "H-Hikari….. Look!" He points at the egg your holding, then stare at the scene. "I'll handle this…." The young pharaoh walks up to the guard and picks up the guard by his collar and punches him into the wall.

I then run to Annabeth, hugging her as we see the light from the egg and a baby kurioh nuzzle Annabeth as I heal her arm till it longer hurt and the bones are not broken and still not sure is she can handle my strange powers yet. "I am sorry for what happen to you, Atem will take care him. No man should never harm a lady like that." Then smile as I watch Atem whipping the guard. "He really pissed. Remind me of my dad. I only got hit once when I was young and never did anything to make my father or mother upset." 

"Y..yeah I guess..." I mumble as I gets up and smiles at the Kuriboh nuzzling me. "Well aren't you adorable." Smiles at it.

"If I ever catch you treating a girl like that again I swear by the gods I'll have you locked away for good! I want you out of my palace! NOW!" He yells as the guard scrambles to his feet and runs out of the palace.

Petting him and giggles, "He soooo cute." Then look up to see Atem, hugging him and kiss him as I watch the guard running. "See I told you you can scare men. Let's go back home." Holding his hand and her hand.

I smiles and holds the kuriboh in my arm for it was the cutest thing I seen. "Kawaii!"

Atem nod, then give a small chuckles."Okay lets go." smiles and kisses your cheek.

We all arrive in the hospital to see Yugi and everyone hugging us and look so glad to see us.

Yugi was the first to talk. "You all been gone for 25 minuse and hello Annabeth, we all thought you were still missing. "

Tea then get up and ran toward her. "Annabeth?! You both found her?!" She hug you and see the baby kurioh. "Awww he soo cute ."

Joey too smiled. "Hey everyone, man I missed you all. Bring any food? I am still hungry." He whines.

Tristan laughs then glare at Joey. "No they brought me food!"

Bakura frown and clear his throat. "That woman is slowly fighting to stay alive but we are not sure who it is."

I give him a small nod and was confused about how they know her. "You all know Annabeth?"

Yugi smiles as he turn to me. "Before you enter our school, she went missing on a trip in Egypt. Her family has been missing her these past four years. He smiles as he pet the baby and laughs when the baby nuzzle him. "Awww I really love this little guy, I never seen a baby Duel Monster before."

"H..Hi everyone…" I start to blushes a bit at them knowing me and holds the baby tight in my arms and nuzzles it. "I should name you shouldn't I?"

Before anyone can say anything, the pharaoh spoke. " Wait.. Something doesn't feel right... " He then looks around.

I too Looking around and whispers. "What is it Atem?" Holding my weapon.

Bakura and everyone stand next to us along with Annabeth, making a huge circle around me and Yami. "Well who ever they are, they will get a piece of us!" Say Joey.

Yami shake his head, still looking. "I..I don't think its serious.. "He says nervously.

I then have a shocked look on my face and points at something.

I Look at him then at her. "What's wrong Annabeth?" Lowering my weapon that I may never use and see who she pointing at as we all gasp.

Yami: Ha! Another cliff hanger. And longest pages, about 22.

Yugi: Yeah, oh Yami and Atem birthday are tomorrow! 3/18

Atem: It is plus Henry from Duelist of the Rose game, Season 0 Yami. I am still shock that we are all the same person but different age and timeline too. ^^;

Me: Thanks for the reviews, favorites everyone! *Smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

Pharaoh's Love

Chapter 5

Return of the Pharaoh, old friend and foe

: LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hiriki Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means KarinaXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

" L..look.." I said to them as I points at a man who's looking out the window and is dressed in Ancient Egyptian pharaoh and looks exactly like Atem from Ancient Egypt too.

Yugi stare long and hard, not believing what he seeing then turns to Yami. "Yami, you don't have a twin brother do you?"

"**Oh my ra he return! Atem has his own body!"** The voice in my head has a cheerful tone which I find very strange, she was only like that one time when I almost killed someone.  
>I then looking over my shoulder see a black she-wolf, glare at her. <em>'Go away! I am not letting control my body!'<em> 

The black she wolf laughs as shadows dance around her. "Fine Princess. But I am always watching you and Yami. I am your eyes, ears and Yami..." Then chuckles before she leaves to who knows where. But I really do not care.

Yami look at Yugi and his friends, still shock and confused. "Of course not!" Looks at you and at the guy surprised.

The pharaoh Atem pokes the window, "What is this clear barrier?" Touching it as if he was trying to found out how it's works_. 'This is very strange. I was alone in the kingdom as I sat on the throne then I found myself drawn into this strange place and building, is the Gods telling me something?' __  
><em>  
>I then smiles and giggles a bit, for Atem look silly and I can not believe he has a body too like Yami<em>. 'I wonder if he remembers me?'<em>

"Uh oh he not used to this era yet, we should help him out. Plus he can't go walking around like that. I think I have extra leather for him at home and grandpa can help him too." Says Yugi as everyone was watching the strange pharaoh, not sure what to say or do.

Joey then nod and laughs. "Hahaha remind me the time where we met Yami, he didn't know anything about this era and Yugi had to teach him everything. But we were surprised that Yami saw something through the puzzle and slowly learning by watching."

I then found myself wanting to be the 1st to help the pharaoh as I walk outside, holding Atem hand. "Hello Atem, ummm that a window your poking, it keep anyway anything the tries to get in, and their someone who want to met you." I then noticed the black she- wolf was still watching me and Atem, then at Yami before she leaves. 'Why does she keep doing that?' 

Atem smiles at me then he froze when he see someone who look like him but wearing strange outfit, pale skin and eyes and hair are no longer crimson but violet. "Who? And who's the guy flirting with you?" Then he hugs you as he look at me. "Aren't you my princess, Layla?"

Yami then glare at the pharaoh. "The hell is he doing?!" As he was getting irritated by seening him hugging his girlfrfiend.

I too was shock and wonder what's going to happen. "Oh boy…"

I started to blush as I look at him. "A-Atem I am surprised you remembered me these 3,000 years and I am no longer Princess Layla, my name is now Hikari ." Then I turn to Yami. "That young man who is with me is you in this era and part of your soul."

Yugi smile and nod. "I am the one who solve the puzzle and free him, he goes by the name Yami and I am your descent Atem." Still smiling for he glad to have two pharaohs now.

Joey also smile as, going along. "I'm Joey wheler, Yami and Yugi best friend. And I'm so hungry."

Tristan chuckles and nod. "I'm Tristan Taylor, if you need me to take you somewhere I have my bike."

Tea too smile and more surprised than all her friends to see Yami and Atem. "Tea Gadrer, I want to be a dancer in New York. Nice to meet you Pharaoh Atem."

I hear a wolf growls as I look over my shoulder to see the black wolf, baring her fangs at me as she talk.** "That was mine name long ago Hikari, we will talk later. Bye pup."** She then leaves in the darkness.

Bakura did his best not to make a bad impression. "Greeting Pharaoh, I hope you can forgive me these past 3,000 years and that young boy is my friend, taking care of the ring for me."

Ryou was hiding behind Bakura but he shows himself to Atem. Being really shy. "H-Hello..."

Mairk was too excited to see the pharaoh all flesh and blood, he knows what he going to tell his family back in Egypt. "If my father was alive, he would kiss your feet and worship you Atem. I am the last keeper of the tomb with my two siblings while they are away in Egypt."

Mailk just chuckles. "Greeting Pharaoh, I too am a keeper of your tomb and Mairk is taking care of the rod."

So I was the last one to tell him my name. _'I cannot believe it, we have Yami and Atem now.'_ A..And I'm Annabeth.. As I blushes and is shy.

Atem nod. "H...Hello, Its nice to meet you all" smiles at them all, is a bit nervous from all the people and looks at you. "So.. Are you saying that Yami guy is me?"

Before I can say anything, my boyfriend came up to us and then stare at us. He dose not look happy. "Yes she is…." Then he takes your hand, glaring at Atem. "And she's going to be MY future wife!"

Atem back away and too glare at this faker. "What?! No way! She's my future wife!" He too takes your other hand. They both started to pull me back and forward as I look at Yami then Atem as they talk.

Yami growls. "Your all in the past! I'm the future you so She's my wife! Your just an artifact!"

Atem then chuckles and grin. "Well I'M the one she originally fell for back then! Your a copy of the original!"

I stared to blushes looking at them fight over you and thinks. _'Man.. Do I wish I could be her in shoes..' _And holds the baby kuriboh close.

'_Oh dear. What have got myself into._' As I was blushing more for I never imaged two sexy Egyptian pharaohs fighting over me, I was half shock then I wonder if that wolf is still around, she loves these kind of things. _'Psttt help me.'___

**"Sorry Mutt, you are on your own. But maybe your new friend can help. I'm still pissed off with you**." She says with a sneer and chuckles.****

I then sigh and looking at both Yami and Atem. "G-Guys please do not fight over me... I changed so much these past 3,000 years and I look nothing like Princess Lyla now, I can just be me. And how in Ra name did this happen?"

Yugi was a bit unsure what to do in this situation. " Should we do something?" He mumbles as truing to his friends.

Joey frown. "I don't know, I'm going to get food at the cafeteria."

Tristan too nod and chuckles. "Me too." Follows Joey to the cafeteria

Tea was indeed shock but watching. "Wow this is really weird having two Pharaohs. But it's a girl thing I guess. Annabeth you know about the Pharaoh right? Like why else would you be in the Afterlife." She look at her, blushing.

Bakura and Mailk were laughing and enjoying themselves as they watch.

Ryou and Mairk too felt uneasy as they were going with Joey and Tristan.

I found myself hurt, confused and a bit scared I had no idea why this happen. "Please don't fight over me... and you both may get hurt or hurt someone..."

She let out a wicked laughs and chuckles in the darkness. "See, this is all your fault when you fell in love with Atem in the past...You are still weak and cause this to happen... I help you when you were alone, bullied and made you hate everyone who hurt you... you even wanted to kill them." I shake my head no, crying and shaking from fear for I know Ruyo pain when his Yami was in control and this she-wolf is like him. "I am your darker self...your Yami... see you later Princess" Then I watch her leave in the shadows, looking at Annabeth. "P-please I don't them to get hurt or fight over me...I hate violence..." Crying from fear, hurt and feeling alone.

I looks at her and the goes over to Yami and Atem and pulls them apart. "Will you two... KNOCK IT OFF! The thing your fighting over is the one thing your hurting!"

Yami look at me with eyes filled with hurt and sadness. " S..Sorry.." He mutters as he looks down.

Atem too look at me, hurt and confused on why I am crying. " I..I'm sorry." Then he looks at me. "Who are you?"

I stop crying and hug Yami, look sadly at Atem for I feel awful. "I'm sorry Atem, I love Yami but in my heart I still love you." Then I look at Yami, smiling a bit. "I want to go home now." I hold his hand and smiling at Annabeth and Atem, waving bye to everyone as we leave from the hospital. 

Atem watches us, looking more sad and hurt by my words. "H-Hikari.." He starts crying and is heartbroken. "What do I do now..." Then he drop on his knees.

"A..Atem.." Looks at him and feels bad now, I have no iead what to do now for anyone.

Yami look back then keep walking, holds his chest and falls down. "Hikari …. "

Still crying and sob, hugging myself. "Yami...Atem I'm so sorry...please forgive me... I just want everyone to be happy... It's all my fault... I'm sorry..." Then I feel cold wind as I look up to see drips of rain then it start to pour down as I am still crying, feeling the cold rain mixing with my tears then hug Yami for warmth as I shiver. "Yami, we have to get out from the storm. My parents house is not that far."

Yami push himself up and look at me. "O..okay….." He takes your hand and runs with you while thinking. '_Why do I feel such deep sadness in my heart? Are me and Atem connected somehow?!' _

Atem sits outside in the rain, not caring if he gets wet. "What am I going to do.. She was the only person I knew in this strange place.. Now I'm alone in this bizarre world.."

As I was the only one who watch him leave the building, it was getting more wet and ugly outside as I too walk out, puts an umbrella over him. "You might catch a cold.. Sitting out here in the rain…" Then I give him a small smile.

I smile as he hold my hand, I no longer feel sad or alone. I have Yami now and to me, he is still a pharaoh. _'But I will deeply miss Atem but I know he will find someone like me.' _Then stop when I stand outside the 3 story house, ringing the doorbell to see the door is lock but remembers my mother tell me she put the key under the rug, unlocking the door so Yami and I can get inside. I show him around then head to my bedroom, which is part Christian and Egyptian with crosses, small statues of Egyptian god and goddess and then turn around to see him pulling out books, not saying anything to me which is strange.

"Yami? Are alright?"

Yami was reading one of my books as he turn to me, noting that I was talking to him.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just looking at these..." He puts it back on the shelf and smiles at you.

Atem look up at me, confused and still heartbroken. "Why do you care….." The young ex pharaoh snaps as he looks down sadly.

That hurt me, no one has never talk to me like that. I was a bit pissed but I also felt bad for him. "I... I just do okay! Just come on!" I grabs his hand and walks to my home that is right next to yours.

I get up the bed, hugging him from behind and trying my best to smile for I still feel upset at myself hurting Atem feelings. "I was asking you if you were feeling alright. You didn't say anything when we were walking out of the hospital or to my house." Before he can give me a respond, I hear the door handle down stairs moving then my mother voice.

"Hikari? Are you here? You been gone for a whole day and Yugi grandpa told us you been at his house for a whole day."

I look at Yami and hold his hand, smiling at him. "I think it time you met my family Atem."

As we walk down stairs, I see my mother shock face for we almost look alike but her hair is way longer and has blue eyes with tan skin, she always wearing shirt and shorts when she saw me holding his hand, my father is also tan but has hazel eyes always wearing a long selve shirt, tie and black pants plus the glasses looking alarm and getting ready to say something to Yami. "Hikari! Who is this boy? And why is he in our house, our rules are no boys when alone at the house." The tone from his voice was clear he doesn't trust Yami, I look at them both.

"This is Yugi older brother and the King Of Games Yami Muto." I lied.

Yami looks at him and tries not to look nervous. "Y..Yes, it's nice to meet you" he says with a smiles.

I hold his hand as we go to my house. "Why did she choose him..." His heart was filled with sadness as he thought to himself _. "Does she not like how I look? Is it really because I don't know about this place?" _And tears went down his face as he saw you and Yami through a window of your house. "I hate being alone... Hikari ….."

I can hear a someone crying for I know it was my Yami, she was still upset at me about happen to Atem. But I love Yami, to me he is Atem.

"D-Dad. Please be nice to him, he my boyfriend." My mom gasps and stares at my father with sad eyes. "Honey, it about time we should tell her our story." My father too looks hurt and he sat down next to Yami, still staring at him and clear his voice.

"When I was 16 year old, I went out with my friends to the city of L.A. But this night was different. Just when I was about to catch up with my friends, I heard a girl scream. Then I ran into the alleyway to see a rapist almost going to rape a girl who was 14, I tackle him and kill him. That girl was your mother."

I started to cry, my parents never told me how they met for the first time. 

"W-What happen next?"

My mother smiled and spoke.

"Then he help me up and asked if I was hurt anywhere, I told him no and we fell in love for the 1st time. When he brought me home, my family were glad to see me alive for they thought I was kill by a madman, your father got money, fame and everything but he didn't want that...he wanted me for his girlfriend, we were too young to have sex but when we had you Hikari, it was the most beautiful thing, sadly the rest of the family want nothing to do with us anymore when we got marry and had you. I was 15 when I gave birth to you."

I was crying more then hug Yami. My father look at him and spoke again, "Yami. Take care of our daughter, she is our angel and please wait till you both are already marry to start a family. You both still need to go out on a date and get to know each other."

He held you close as tears made their way down his face. "I promise I will! I will protect her with my life!"

As I try to get Atem to keep going and pull him, he stands there looking at you as heartbroken tears streamed down his face so much that you could know he was crying even in the rain.

"That should be me! I love her more than life! It's not fair!"

A dark eerie voice whispers to him. **"All you need to do is kill him.. With him out of the way she'll be yours for sure! If you want her to love you then you must kill Yami!" **His tear filled eyes show that he thinks about the idea. "Kill.. Yami? Hikari ... He's what is standing in the way.. He is keeping us apart!" Then he pulls out his sword and shatters the window as I look at him shocked. "A..Atem!?"

I hear Annabeth scream from outside before anyone can say or do anything, I then see Atem with a sword, glaring crimson eyes filled with anger and death toward Yami. My mother and father ran outside, maybe getting Yugi I hope and not the police. I started to cry more. "A-Atem? Please I want you to be happy with another love. If you kill Yami, you will die too. Do not kill Yami." Then I felt strange, cold, so very cold till letting out an insane laugh. _**'Come on Hikari , let me show him who he messing with!' **_

Then I felt my body changing as I grew taller to Yami height, my hair was longer to my toe like my mother's hair, clothing was black ancient Egyptian dress with a wolf-like markings and my eyes, my eyes turn golden. "Hello Atem. It's been 3,000 years, I am Princess Lyla and I am the last descent of an Egyptian god name Wewawet! Your lover and goddess! I command you to drop your weapon and leave Yami in piece. Or else you will pay for your sins when you killed many people, sending men and woman to the shadows along with children, that right Atem...I saw the whole thing and even saved your life while being trap in my real form."

I felt my body breaking, bones snapping then letting out a wolf like snarl transform into a medium size black she-wolf.

"I don't care about what you have to say... You are not my lover and... NEVER WILL BE!" He jumps inside and glares at Yami. " Kill him.. Kill him.. DIE!" Starts swinging his sword in Yami's direction.

" I don't care if I die! Just get away from my Hikari!" Yami shouts at the former pharaoh as he block his attack with a long wood.

He struggles not to get sliced as Atem cuts through everything. "Stop this! Please! We're the same person! You can't do this! Please stop Atem!" Yami backflips over him and through the window. "Hikari he's gone mad!"

I stared to let out a howl of sadness, then growl as I charged at the Pharaoh. Getting on top of Atem, biting his arm to drop the weapon and look at Yami. "Come with me Pharaoh, Hikari is sleeping deep in my soul." Then I look at Annabeth. "You too human, come with me." We leave to the woods, thinking about Atem and I sense something familiar back there, "Damn it all! It that damn woman who is doing this...Nakita...I can smell her on Atem..."

"She.. She will be mine…." He gets up weakly and grabs his sword. "Get ready for judgement Yami... JUDGEMENT OF THE PHARAOH!" Atem roars as he runs into the woods. "It's impossible Hikari! She's dead... .."

I trip and fall on a tree trunk and start crying on the ground. "I honestly thought I had a chance! But it was a delusional thought as always!" Yells sadly while crying.

I leave Yami and Annabeth alone in a cave, killing a deer then turn back into a human, crying. "W-What have I done?! Was I cursed when I died!? Tell me, anyone!" Then I hear a laughter and see a black jackal.

"Greeting little wolf princess, I saw the whole thing and I am shock that you are going back to your old self." I growl at him. "Shut up Anubis! I am still upset at Hikari and Yugi, he changed Yami to be kind, loving and forgiving! I love Yami back before he and that human brat were friends! It's all his fault and Hikari! They messed up Yami and now, making Atem hate me!" I sobbed more and then get knock over by him. "You sad little she-wolf, how about a deal. You give me that Nitka soul and I will give you your own body and you can be alive again... what do you say" He asked, reaching his hand out to me. I thought for a moment and shake his hand.

"Deal. I will take her out of Atem and give her to you so you can send her back to the Underworld!" I shouted at the sky then lightning appear and a huge storm appear. "She will be walking up soon, but I have to get that woman or eles, I will remind a spirit forever!" I take off in my wolf form, for in my human form I can get cold and sick from the cold air and rain then see Atem, following him.

"Hikari... Where are you..? Please…." Atem slices down trees as he walks trying to find you.

'_What is wrong with me Hikari .. Me and Yami are the same yet you.. You chose him.. Do you not like my skin color, do you not like my clothes? It's the only thing different about us.. I'll do whatever it takes.._ His skins slowly turns tanish white almost like Yami's. _Will you love me now? Please answer me.'._ Then stops for a moment. _I love you.. My wolf princess …..'_ Tears streaming down his face.

" Huh?" Grips his heart. "Gah! W..what is this feeling?! My heart feels like it's sinking…." Falls to his knees as I run over to him. "Yami?! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

"Atem, she is sleeping inside me and she dose love you but her heart is hurting, she want you to fall in love with another, I too wish for the same thing. I'm sorry but I will no longer be a princess anymore, I want to be a wild wolf...I hate being a human, my people were not meant to be mortals..."

I then grab a hold of him, pulling out Nikita in his heart, laughing as I throw her soul at Anubis as she scream and cry before being shallow on the earth, a bright light appear as I finally have my wolf body and my own soul... Hikari is still sleeping, she cover in blood from my kill and I nuzzle her as she open her hazel eyes.

I was still cold, I felt wet and smell awful like something dying, then I stare at a beautiful black she-wolf. She nuzzled me and licking my tears for I know who it was. "N-Nina...Did I almost kill someone again... w-where am I...? I'm dead...?" I heard her laughing and she cleans the blood off me, shaking her wolf head. "**No. But I did get that bitch out of my former mate, he will be alright now. You are in the woods and not dead yet, come one. I will take you both to Yami and Annabeth... my Other Half."** For the 1st time, she smiled.A real smiled, that made me cry. She finally can start over her life. I carefully put one arm around Atem's wait and the other on his neck as he was slowly waking up.

It turns out he wasn't waking up but fading away. "I guess.. You were right.. But that girl wasn't inside me.. She just motivated me.. You didn't remove her soul... You removed m..mine.. And you know what that means..."

"W..What the..? I feel so.. Empty…." He mutters as he collapses.

Yami collapses as the light in his eyes fades away.

"Yami?! Yami!" I starts shaking him and cries. "Yami say something!"

'_Something must've happened to Atem! They really do share the same body and soul!'_

I drop on my knee, my brain is dead then Nina attack me, growling and I scream in pain from each bites. "She tricks us Nina! She wanted Yami and Atem to die! We have to go at the hospital and kill her! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry Yami! I'm sorry Atem!"

The angry she-wolf snarl and whine as she nuzzle Atem, looking hurt and sad then take off. _**'I will kill her myself! Stay here with Yami and Atem!'**_ I watch her leave then hold Atem close to me, pray to God. Then I remember something, I saved a life once when a girl almost died, along with many countless lives back when I was young and even now...I can do that again...

_'Please God, hear me! I your daughter, your angel please don't take Yami and Atem away, I love them both and forgive all my sins these past years!' _Then I felt a bright light around me, as I saw white wings behind my back and see Atem soul. "You time is not up yet Atem, you still have a purpose here in this new world. Take my hand." I reach out to his soul before he could enter the Afterlife. 

The she- wolf did her best not to kill any innocence humans as she enter the room where Nikita host is at, put her jaws on the girl neck**. "Nikita! I will kill your host along with your soul! You will not take away my happiness again! Come out here and face me! Or else I will kill this girl, right here and now!"**

"I'm sorry.. But without you I have no purpose.. I am really sorry Hikari..." Tears go down his face as he starts walking to the afterlife.

"Atem? No! He can't leave too!" I start to cries.

" **STOP!"** The girl dark side appears in spirit as she stare at the mad she-wolf. "**She's innocent so why kill her?! I'm the bad one and I want to die! So come at me!" **Tears go down her face.

Tears fell from my eyes as I ran after him, turning him around and kiss him, long and soft and smiling. "I love you and Yami, but I found out Annabeth is a princess too. Like me, she was also a lost princess. But we both love you and Yami, it's hard for us to chos who to be with. Please Atem, I don't you or Yami to leave us! We can't live without you both!"

The raged she wolf leaves the crying girl alone and charges at the spirit. **"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES IN THE UNDERWORLD IN HARMING THE MORTAL WORLD AND BOTH PHARAOHS FROM THE PAST AND PRESENT! I PRINCESS LYLA COMMAND YOU UNDER THE NAME OF LORD WEPWAWET, HE WHO IS THE SON OF ANUBIS AND HUNTS WITH THE PHARAOHS!"** Then she bites hard on the spirit neck, growling and snarling.

"Lost.. Princess? She's not a princess…." Atem looks down and falls on his knees. "I don't want to live in a world where you don't love me.. I want to go back to the way it used to be.. Back in ancient Egypt.. What is it that's wrong with me?"

I look at you as tears go down his face. "Atem! Don't leave!" I run to him and cry.

" P..Pharaohs? I've.. I've been here this whole time.. There's no way I did something to them…." Mummbles the girl as she goes unconscious.

I stare long and hard at him, I recall what Yami as me if I wanted to live in the 21th century or in the Afterlife, I now know what I want when we get marry soon. Then I spoke an Ancient Egyptian prayer to him, giving him one final kiss. Before I can say anything I see Annabeth wearing an Egyptian dress but I know she too became a princess. I cannot stop crying for my eyes are all watery and I gave them space. Then I leave to the real world, see Yami not moving and kiss him, smiling.

"Y-Yami. You and Atem are the same but I want him to have another chance in life too, with Annabeth. And I have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up." Then I sang him a song.

" I guess if Hikari wants me to….." Atem goes back to his body and sits up looking at me. " I feel a bit like a jerk for not noticing it.."

I looks confused at the dress I'm wearing and then at Atem and I run to him and hug him.

" Never leave again... I couldn't stand it.. "

Yami's eyes slowly open and he looks at you and smiles. "You still have the prettiest voice….." 


	6. Chapter 6

Pharoah's Love

Chapter 6

Yami-No-Game date.

LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hikari Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HikariXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

I heard him as I turn around; hugging him and crying then kiss him. "Yami, I am so sorry! I messed up a lot and please forgive me. I will never do something like that again." Then I hear a wolf howl and knows it's Nina for she finally had her wish to become a wolf in this life and maybe we can see each other again. "Say Yami, can I ask you something?" I look at him, feel his arm around my waist as I sit on his lap.

"Yes my princess?"He softly coos as he smiles and holds you close.

"Annabeth.. Have you.. Been in love with me this whole time?" Asked the pharaoh.

He looks at me as I blush a bit holding him close and look up at him. _'This is my chance, _Hikari _ wants us both to be happy, that's is her wish.'_ "Y..Yes.. But you were a bit blinded by your love for Hikari …." 

"I want to check on my family and make sure nothing crazy is going on back home. And we should go on a date tonight. But on the way home I will tell you everything about me and Nina." I take his hand as we walk out of the woods, see Yugi and everyone shock and surprised to see me and Yami alive and thought we were dead as my mother hug me and my father hug both of us.

"Oh Hikari, we thought you both were dead in the woods, their are wild animals and what happen to that other man who look like are so-to-be son?"

They look at Yami, confused and want answers. Yugi and the others were just glad to see me and Yami as they return home, calling off false alarm. Then we head in the house, my father was looking at Yami, while my mother was making us hot coca and giving us blankets. "Thank you mom, it was so cold and I was not scared. But I got attack by a wolf... a black she-wolf..." I show them my wounds as my mom sobbed. "Tell me Yami everything about yourself and then Hikari will tell you her story." Said my father in a low tone for he was half scared and shock as he look at me then back at my boyfriend.

"Oh uh.. Well um where do I begin?" Yami blushes a bit nervously and doesn't know what to say, he'd never met someone's parents before.

"Oh god... What am I going to do?! A sliced up Hikari 's house! And I broke a window! I'm in big trouble." Mutter Atem as he hides his face as he was on his knees as if praying to an Egyptian God or Goddess.

I giggle a bit and help him up. "Don't worry it'll be okay. You know if you'd like we could visit Yami and Hikari sometime." As I smiles and holds his hand.

My father just keep starting at Yami, unsure if he hiding something then he sigh. "Yami, when I ask Yugi about you being his older brother...He told us that you are like an older brother to him and had many crazy stories about magic, mummies, strange people also something about Ancient Egypt...why is that?" My mother too looks at Yami then at me. I want to tell them everything but it's best that my boyfriend tell them as I look down.

He looked at them nervously still not knowing how to put it, his hand shook from nervousness. "W..Well I'm a..an ancient Egyptian pharaoh from.. T..t...three thousand years.. Ago.."

We walked to my house and held hands as I smiled happily. "So um.. W..what do you- " He trips on the slick ground and a shard of glass from the window stabs into his arm. "Ah!" At that moment Yami's arm cuts open on its own and starts bleeding. "Ngh.. M..My arm….."

I jump out of my chair, went outside as I pull the shard out of Atem's arm, healing his arm as I said "Your welcome," to him then hurry back back to my house, hugging Yami then look at my parents. My dad was shock on how that cut appear, but watched as it disperse for he knows about my powers, I will tell that to Yami later when we are alone on his arm but still want to listen to Yami and ask him questions, my mother start to cry that she went to her room, leaving us alone. Then I went back outside to check on Atem and Annabeth.

"Why did she...?" Atem looks at his healed arm and so do I as we're both surprised. "How did that happen?"

Yami looks at his arm and then at you, he knew you had something to do with it and he looks down feeling like he made your mother upset. "Uh oh.."

I help him up and smile holding his hand. "Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what!"

I look at Atem then at you, trying hard not to cry. "I-I don't know...it just happen when an innocence person get hurt or worst and I will tell you both later, I fear my father will get upset at Yami...Well it's been a long day for us, good night."

I open the door, locking it then see my father still staring at him. "Yami go on with your story, I am going to check on my mother." I see my mom sobbing and she keep saying "Not again, when will this ever end." Over and over. My father gets up and get a book about Ancient Egypt then put the book down, staring at Yami. "There is nothing about you in these books...why is that Yami? And we had enough with magic, fairy tales plus my daughter been through a lot back in the states, everyone hated her and some fear her for her powers, she was bullied a lot by the time she did kill many but it was not our daughter...she will tell you later on but I see you as I great guy for her, but how can I trust you?" 

"I.. I can't really give you a reason to…". Yami looks down feeling bad and doesn't know what else to say.

"Does she still care about me?" Atem said looking at me. "Why shouldn't she?" As I smiles at him.

I almost jump when my father slam his hand on the table when I got back. His face is red and eyes filled with anger then he turns to me. "Hikari! Is he really a Pharaoh and what can you tell me about him? Tell me right now or else I will make you two not be together for a whole month!" I started crying then hug Yami then I look at my father, eyes filled with sadness and pain. "D-Dad...We can't tell you...it's really hard to explain and if you want to know Yami...please take mom the Egyptian museum..." He then say nothing as he leaves then both my parents look at us then storm out of the house, slamming the door as they walk past you and Atem, not saying or looking at you both then it rain again. I turn to Yami, still crying as I fall on my knees and hug him tightly. " I don't want them to take you away from me! I love you Atem er Yami..."

'I'm sorry.. I made him upset... But I promise…. Nobody will take me away from you no matter what." He holds you close against him as a tear falls on your face.

I give him a small nod, nuzzle him as look at his eyes to see hope and pride. Just like I saw in the show then blushing as I recall freaking out whenever I see him and I would tell my mom and dad that I will marry him..."Atem, you were always my hero at the show and I guessed everything in the show was really real... Before I met you and during the shows, like my parents I never believe in magic or that duel monsters were real...till then those dream about my past came and my powers even got stronger, like seeing things that no human can see or ghost...even Nina was getting stronger...feeding my anger and hate to everyone who hurt me or was wicked... I wanted them all dead..." Then he say nothing, just staring at me eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

"Please don't start thinking that way again.. You're sweet and kind and I wouldn't want you any other way!" As he holds you tight, "And I want to know, who is this Nina?" As he looks at you with his serious and kind violet eyes.

"T-Thank you Yami... And you are right like always...she was that black she-wolf and took over my body...she took over my body a few time when I was at the states...I almost killed one of the people who bullied me...I thought she was my friend... I really don't know what to think about her...when she saw you...she knew who you were before you found out about your past...she hated Yugi for changing you...We both saw how you played Shadow Game in the past when Yugi was bullied or his friends were harm...your eyes and hair were crimson back then...but I was wasn't scared..."

"Shadow games? Back when I…" Then he holds his head. "I.. I forgot all about those days.. Though….." His eyes turn crimson for a second and he smirks. "Those people deserved it….." 

"I have angelic powers...it's my duty to make the wicked pay for their sins... now that Nina is gone, I am back to my old self and are you alright Atem?"

Then he smirks. "Just fine.. I do miss playing shadow ga-" His eyes turn back to violet. "Huh? What was I saying?"

"Ummmm yes, something about Shadow Games and what in Ra name was that about Pharaoh?!" I did my best not to laugh but smile like I always do. "Say Atem, we can watch a movie in the huge guest room. It was like the size of a pool, with a huge plasma Tv and have lots of movies then found one movie we can enjoy. "Let's watch an History about the Bible. It talks about everything in the Bible and bit of Ancient Egypt."

He just look confused but goes with it as he turn his attention to the T.V. "Umm alright…." Then smiles. "But what was what about Hikari?" As he looks at you.

"When I was talking about Shadow Game, your eyes and hair turns crimson..." I then play the movie and really enjoy the stories and was glad there was a pharaoh in that movie likes Atem. "If I recall that the pharaoh in this movie doesn't have a name. But this happen around when you were born. And Joseph help the pharaoh to grow crops by understating dreams, he is a Miracle Child." I give him a small hug, resting my head on his lap as I watch the movie and feel relax.

The pharaoh smiles and he pets your head gently as he thinks of what you said. "Hikari.. What was I like.. When I played shadow games..?" 

I giggle a bit then look at him. "Sexy, charming and amazing. I was glad that I was not the only one who wanted awful people to be gone from this world. And like me, you saved a lot of innocence people." I gently touch his face and frown. "Do you miss playing Shadow Games Atem?"

His eyes turns crimson at the question and he smirks. "Yes I do….."

I was still smiling then I kiss him. "I will still love you no matter what and you will always protect me like you did with Yugi back then, right?" I wait for him to do or say something as the movie was over.

"Of course I will my dear." Then smirks, sits you on his lap and kisses you.

"Something feels weird.. Like in a bad way" Atem said sitting next to me. "what could it be..?" He mumbles as he turn toward my house.

I let out a small giggle before he kiss me. "I love you Atem, if anything happen to me with men or young teenagers boys, I tell you."

"Don 't worry, I'll know even if you don 't say anything and then I'll give them a punishment." He give a small smirks then frown. "By the way what did you mean Yugi changed me?" 

I giggle more and smile. "Wow I really have a amazing boyfriend. And what I meant is Yugi taught you to forgive others, no longer kill anyone and you no longer act like a psycho path." I cover my mouth when I said that out loud, blushing more pink. "I'm sorry Pharaoh. Please forgive me."

He say nothing but still has that smirks as he strokes your hair. "I kind of miss being like that.. It was a bit fun….." Then he chuckles.

"Yeah I bet. Say we can go on a date now, I will leave a note to my folks that we went out for dinner and I'm hungry." Hearing my stomach growls and laughs then hide my face. "Oh Ra I am so embarrassed." 

His eyes turn back to violet and he smiles. "It's okay and of course, let's go" Then he takes your hand.

I write a note and place it on the table then hold his hand as we walk out of the house, locking the door then head to downtown and stop at Domino Coffee as I wait for Yami to get me a hot coca for it was still raining.

He smiles and brings your hot cocoa and got himself a mocha. "Man it's still raining? Goodness I was hoping for stars tonight Then smiles as he sit down next to me.

"Thank you and me too." I drink my hot cocoa then noticed a married couple with a baby, smiling. "Once we graduated from high school in a few months, what do want to do Yami? I was thinking about my Sweet 15 birthday this year and getting married soon, I wonder if I can do both a birthday and marriage?"

"If that's what you want my dear…." He smiles and suddenly turns dark red.

"I will love that a lot. My birthday on June 25, and I think we graduate at around Yugi birthday." I give him a small hug when I told him that I am going out to a store nearby to something for my family but found nothing then get grab into an alleyway by a huge man who was drunk. "Hey baby why you don't hang out with me..." Then recalling the story about my mother and father, biting the man hand as he garb his hand, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Then I cry out for help. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HE GOING TO KILL ME!" The rain stop pouring and a full moon hung over the city, then feel the knife close to my neck, crying and praying for God and then thinking about Yami.

"Sa.. Game unjikanda…." Says it's game time in Japanese, his eyes are crimson and and he pulls you safely away from the man. "Want to play with me?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

I was so glad to see Yami and watch then noticed the moon was blood red then noticed the guy was really drunk. "Ha that girl is mine! What kind of game?" He keep looking at me with eyes filled with lust and I shiver in fear.

"You want to get lustful Huh? Okay then." Then he makes 19 copies of you appear around them. "There are 20 girls here and nineteen all have something altered or they look exactly like my girlfriend and there is one that's the real her! we both have 2 minutes and whoever finds the real Hikari wins and if you win I'll be your slave, now I will not let myself sense her so I won't be able to know which one she is.. But choose the wrong one 3 times you lose.. Now I hope you can focus when all that alcohol has clouded your mind." Giving the man a small chuckle and smirks.

Then drunk man too chuckles as he grabs the first copy of me which turn to a white wolf. "Stop messing with me, she the one behind you." As he got closer to the, he throw the knife on the chest, she turns into a flock of ravens.

"You're already down to one guess.." Smirks and walks over to one of you and she turns into a pile of roses. "Not this one.." Then he looks around for another. "Time is running out drunky" He mutters, chuckles a bit more.

He growls then kiss a copy which turn to bubbles then he get more pissed. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BOY!" Then he grab another copy, who stab him in his heart, turning into sand as he coughing blood then he pull the knife, throwing it at Yami.

The King Of Games grabs the knife by its blade only an inch from away from hitting his heart. "How pathetic..." He mutter darkly as all the copies disappear. "You've lost the game.. The door of darkness has opened." The eye appears on his forehead and he points at the man. "PENALTY GAME!" A bunch of giant beer bottles appear in the drunk mans vision and start endlessly pouring beer on him, the illusion that he's drowning. "Think of the consequences before clouding your mind with something..." Then he looks at you. "Are you alright?"

The man scream and he die from a losing blood from his wound in the heart from the copy of me. I give him a small nod as I fainted in his arm then open my eyes to see him smiling at me as I woke up from my bed and noticed my parents are not home yet, sobbing in his chest then kissing him. "I'm sorry Yami, I was on my way back but that monster attack me and I really thought I was going to die, I promised to never leave your side. I love you."

He holds you close and protectively and looks at you kindly with crimson eyes. "It's alright.. Your okay now.. I promise from now on I'm your guardian and I won't let anyone hurt you my darling..." Then kisses your cheek. "You'll never be alone again my dear."

'_I was so glad to have him in my life, all this time I was so alone, we are almost the same. He was always alone 3,000 year ago while I was always alone, even at birth due my whole family not wanting to do anything with me or I had these powers when I turn three year old. When I was once Princess Lyla in my past life, Atem and I talk and hang out in secrets at his chamber or out in the garden, he was not even scared of me when I saw him my wolf form, I recall seeing him in spirit form for my power can see spirits of the dead, when he look at Yugi and his friend their was some day that he was relax, smiling but others day...he was alone. I can tell from his eyes, I bet he wanted his own body and to finally be alive.' _But now I finally have someone I love as I give a kiss on the lips then hear my father voice from downstairs. "Hikari, Yami we need to talk to you both now." He doesn't sound angry anymore, just relax and I heard my mom said nothing, maybe she still in shock.

"I'm a bit-" He suddenly stops and his turn back to violet instantly with no warning making him feel a bit weak and causing him to fall on his knees and he breathed heavily.

"Atem, you need to rest. I will talk to them for you but I will not tell anything about your Shadow Game." I kiss him softy as I place him on my bed then walk downstairs to see my mom and dad. "Yami had a long day. So you saw who he was at the museum?" They gave me a nod and then smile. "I never thought you were going to have a boyfriend who was a pharaoh, he welcome here anytime he like." My mother says as she turn to my father, nugged his shoulder. "Well, are you going to say something?"

He look at me, eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Hikari, and when Yami wake up, tell him I am sorry and can you tell us about him?"

I sat down, explaining them how he was in the puzzle for 3,000 years, saving Yugi and his friends at school with shadow magic, they would be scared of him if I told them about his Shadow Games, then all the adventures he had with Yugi and his friends. "Right now, he alive with his own body and I love him a lot. He even saved my life today by a drunk man who was about to kill me...I am blessed to have Yami in my life."

As he falls asleep in the bed and starts dreaming. "What? Where am I?" A voice whispers to him that sounds like his own voice, only more sinister, hiding in the shadows**. "You've missed shadow games have you?"** Says in a delighted tone. Yami look down, shaking a bit. "N..No.. I hate those.." His voice shaky, from fear. **"Well you seemed to enjoy it earlier... It's as if you were more happy to punish that man then save your Princess..." **As the sinister voice laughs. "M..My only objective was to save her, nothing else!" His voice still shaky sounding and nervous then he look ups in the shadows. "Who are you? Tell me!" He yells half fear and hint of anger. A figure appears before him looking exactly like him but with crimson eyes. **"I am your true self! Before Yugi changed you into a good guy! But don't worry you'll be yourself again soon!"** The he laughs. "No.. No! I don't want to be like that again! He trembles now on his knees and saw he was alone again, in the darkness as shadows shallow him up, falling into darkness "NO!" Screams in his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Pharoah's Love

Chapter 7

Fear and loveless

LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hikari Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HikariXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

We all jump as hearing Yami's scream, I ran upstairs to see him screaming and tossing around my bed. I hug him tightly and started to cry. "Pharaoh please get up! You're having another nightmare!" My mother and father watched as he open his eyes and sobbing in my chest as I pet him hair, singing an song. My mother and father smiled and left us alone to their bedroom, talking about Yami and they want to met his family soon. "Atem? Were having another nightmare about being hated and fear again? I'm right here and love you forever."

"N..No.. It was worse..." He still breathed heavily but slowy when he holds onto you tightly and tears go down his face.

I hug him and kiss him on the lips, frowning for I was confused. "W-what is it? What can be worse than that?" Deep down I feel sad, scared and worried as I wait for him to tell me then I hold his hand. "Please Yami, tell me what's wrong."

"It was this voice telling me.. I..I was going to be like how I used to be... All psychotic and things..." He still holds me close. "Then they it..it turned out to be m..me.. but different.. I..its like he was saying he.. he was going to take me over!" Tears stream down his face.

"Yami, I am scare too but do you think he love me too? Just like what happen to Atem at the hospital?" I stare at him as I dry away his tears, kissing him more, doing my best to smile. 

"W..What?" He looks at me confused.

"Your darker self was like you only well more in love with me and he did ask me if I was scared of him, I told him no and his Shadow Game was only used on people like rapist, crooks and never on innocence... you should tell Atem about this in the morning, I will be right here. I love you Yami." Then I kiss him as I nuzzle his chest, smelling the roses then fall asleep in his arm.

He holds me then lays you down in the bed pulling up the covers and he leaves the room then goes outside sitting on the steps of your house and looks at the moon as the rain and clouds finally fade away. "Does she want me to be that way... like my old self..." 

I sit on the porch of my house looking at the night sky for I'm a bit of an insomniac and then I see Yami looking at the moon_. 'I wonder what he's doing out here so late.' _

As I slept, I get a vision of Yami and Atem talking then Yami, Yugi and Atem were being chase by fan-girls with me, Annabeth and Tea. Then I hear a voice, it was God. Ever since I had my powers, he been watching me and chose me to only have powers equal to him and his son along with Mary. " Hikari, the one you love is not evil. The pharaoh should not fear him but work with him, fear is weakness to humans. I gave you these power a reason my daughter, to not only help and save everyone, but the pharaoh too." Then I was falling in a deep sleep, hugging a pillow.

The sunlight hit my eyes as I woke up then head downstairs to the kitchen, seeing Yami and my family having breakfast then I hear the door knock to see you and Atem. "Good morning. Please come in." 

"Thank you." We both smile and walk in. "So how have you been?" I smile at you. "H..Hi Yami." Atem said as he felt a bit nervous and sat next to him. "um.. Hello Atem..." Smiles at him nervously and thinks. "This is so awkward..." and your parents see Atem as he looks exactly like Yami.

I smile as you back, blushing. "I been better, we watch a movie last night then went on our 1st date and I was going to be killed by a drunk guy but Yami saved me, then I had to explain to my parents about Yami life when he once share Yugi body and they treat him like he their son." My mom and dad walk in as they see you then stare at Yami and Atem. "Y-Yami...is that your twin brother? And who this young lady." My mom says with a smile. My dad was still surprise then remembers the window and take a deep breath for he was about to yell at Atem, smiles. "Honey, I did that young man is Yami when he was pharaoh. Their not twins." My mother then laughs and blushing. "S-Sorry, I will make more bacon and pancakes then." She walk out, making more food.

"Awww that sounds fun.. I wonder if Atem would want to do that stuff." I smiles sweetly. "I..I'm not hungry and I'm really sorry about the window and your house... I'll fix it, I promise." Atem bows and blushes nervously_. 'Huh.. Yami looks at him thinking. 'Why is he blushing? Is he that sensitive or something? I still can't believe we're the same guy.. I was never such a sissy... was I?' _

" M..Maybe we could basically consider ourselves as brothers... We look alike and have the same parents.. so we kind of are related." Atem says smiling and blushes nervously at Yami.

My mother nod and giggles. "So have you both fight over my daughter?" My dad was freaking out for he can imaged me with two guys as he look at Atem and Yami, "No! I will not have two boys taking my daughter to be married and I am not having lots of grand-kids!" I then laugh and kiss my dad on his checks. "Dad, I love Yami and yes mom, they did fight over me but Atem was not himself well sorta and you two can be twins brother, then Yugi will be your younger brother. ohhhh speaking of him, we have to met him and Tea on a triple date today! It will be so fun." I am keeping Yami's Shadow Game hidden but I have a feeling they will soon find out as I take Annabeth to my room, living Yami and Atem in the guest room alone to talk. My dad was outside cleaning the window and going to buy a new one, my mother stay in her room as she was reading a book about romance.

"Uh... W..what's a triple date?" Atem looks at Yami and blushes embarrassed as Yami starts laughing and Atem stands up and glares at him.

" H..Hey I'm not used to this place yet! Don't laugh at me! How would you li-" He trips and falls on top of Yami and they both land on the floor.

"Did you hear that?" I grabs Hirik's hand as we walk downstairs and see Atem laying on top of Yami and I turn dark red. "Oh my…."

I couldn't help to laugh then get a small nose bleed and faints. Then wake up to see everyone worried and my mother fanning me as my dad see looking at Yami and Atem. "Ummmm can I help you boys."

"W..we're okay." Atem said and blushes a bit and starts to get up. "Ah!" Yami says turning dark red and Atem sees where his knee is. "Uh…." Atem turns bright red looking at Yami then thinks. _'Oh my gosh….'_

I get a nosebleed and turn dark red. "Ahh, I'm thinking dirty!"

I move around and see Yami and Atem then freaking out more. "AAaaaaaaaaaaa oh my ra my hot,sexy boyfriend want to be gay...nooooooooo I thought you love me Yami!" I then get up, not listing to anyone as I ran to the park, crying as I sob and on my knees. My dad and mom look at each other then at you,Yami and Atem. "You all need to find my daughter and apologized, she and Yami are perfect for each other and she is your Princess right?" Then they give Yami a serious look.

Yami kicks Atem off him and blushes. "I don't know why Hirki got such a crazy idea.. I mean Atem was on top of me.. And Yes of course she is.." He runs out to where you are and yells out for you. "Hikari! Where are you?! Please! Atem fell on me! It was an accident!" Atem blushes and feels bad as he thinks ._'What was I thinking like that for?! What's wrong with me?!' __  
><em> 

Laughing as I was talking to a young girl as she made a crown with white flowers, "Their. You look like a real princess miss." I let out a giggle and pet her hair, "Thank you. I feel so much better now, and I am a real princess in my past life but now..." then I hear Yami calling out and see him holding lots of red roses. "Y-Yami...why are you here?" The girl smile as she hug me then leaves me and Yami alone. I know that girl was a ghost for she felt cold and wet...she drown in the pound...now she went to Heaven as I cry for her and Yami...

"Atem... What was with that face?" I looks at him a bit worried. "

I..It was an accident Princess... Atem fell on me... I felt bad when you said that one thing and ran out... But I love you and only you.." Yami blushes a bit and holds the bouquet of roses out to you. "Please forgive me.."

I started to cry more and ran up to him, kissing him as the roses fell on the ground and see his eyes turn crimson. "You are forgiven, I didn't mean to make you sad and let's go back home." I pick up the roses and then giggle as we hold hand. "Do you like my crown?"

"Y..Yes..." He smiles and holds you close. "Why did you run out like that?" He frowns a bit.

"I was scared that you may turn gay and if I stay in my house, I will be upset and not want to see you till I no longer be upset..." Then hug him as we are close to my house to see you and Atem outside. "I'm back and sorry about that. So we have 15 minute till we met Yugi and Tea at the clock tower, let's go."

"Wait what?" I looks at you and blushes.

"S..sorry about falling on you..and the other thing.." Atem says blushing bright red.

"You are forgiven Atem and your face is red." I was glad that Yami was able to control his other half and wonder if he and Atem talk as we walk I then hear fan-girl screaming. "Look! Their's Yami along with his hot twin brother! Let's get them ladies!" I grab a hold of Yami hand as we run, you are holding Atem hand and we lost them then bump into Yugi and Tea as we all ran to the park then head to the museum, losing the girls and giggles. "That was fun." I help Yami up as we walk around to see the statues of Egyptian gods and goddess as human or half human and animal, Yugi and Tea follow us as we stop at the stone slab of Atem and Seto.

"This tablet... I remember the first time I saw it..." Yami smiles looking up at it and Atem looks at it.

"Is that me... or you?" Atem looks at Yami with a bit of a sad expression.

"Hikari... What if Atem can't handle this world?" Annabeth says as Yami looks at me and is worried for him.

I give them a small nod then turn Atem. "It's both of you, you two have the same souls but one is from the past and the other from here." Then turn to you with a smile. "He will make it, you can take any of my books from my room or show him around while we are on this date." Yugi and Tea smile and kiss. "Come on everyone, let's go to the mall. Then we can all go back home." Said Tea with a smile as she drag Yugi.

"Mall?" Atem said confused and I take his hand. "You'll find out." He smiles. "What was that thing that Yugi and Tea did?" Atem looks at me and is curious. "I've been looking for a new outfit." Yami says as he smiles and holds your hand.

I felt bad because back then, I guess Atem has never seen anyone kiss within his kingdom and blushing. "It's a kiss. When lover express their love they kiss but you and Yami are Egyptian pharaoh, it's forbidden to you both to kiss in public for you want your love life to be hidden ...ummmm sorry I read so many books about Ancient Egypt and got carried away." I blush at Yami comment and wonder what he going to buy. "Is it something leather and sexy?"

"If you want it to be." Yami says as he smirks and giggles.

"I've never seen a kiss before..." Atem touches his lips and blushes. "Hmm, I wonder what It feels like.." I blushes and hold Atem's hand tighter when he said that.

I give him a quick nod and whispers in his ear. "Can I get something like that too? I am sure my mom and dad will not mind." Then start blushing for my dad will be pissed and my mom may think I look cute. Yugi and Tea are talking about buying new things and getting something to eat. 

"Sure." Yami smiles and walks with you. "I'll be right back Anna! I want to see something I saw earlier!" Atem smiles and runs off.

" I hope he'll be alright..." I say worried while I watch him off for I sense something may happen to him as I followed Yami and Hirki.

Yami and I walk inside a store, looking around and noticed I do not have a choker but see one that white with pink roses and silver spikes that cost 5$. "Ohhhh Yami that choker will look cute on me." I try it on and giggle. "Who do I look Yami?"  
>Yugi and Tea look around near by and then go to a game shop, playing video games.<p>

"You look adorable!" Hee smiles and giggles at me. "I wonder how Atem is doing.." I say worried while I look around with them.

"So it's called a clock tower? It looks like it tells time.." Atem looks at it and smiles. "

"You seem new here.." A girl says walking up to him. "Do you need help around town?" She smiles at him kindly. "Actually yes I do." Atem smiles at her.

I smile and put it in a bag then got myself a shirt that is white leather and matching shorts, watching Yami go in the dressing room for he has new black leather shirts plus pants and one crimson outfit as I wait for him to come out so I can see him. Yugi and Tea got out the store and see a girl with Atem, wonder who she is and Tea went off to find you as they found Atem.

"How do I look?" Yami walks out wearing the outfit and smiles. "Here let's me show you around." The girl grabs Atem's hand and walks with him. "There's a lot of things here that look so cool." Atem says with a smiles looking around as they walk.

I found myself speechless for the 1st time, blushing then I smile. "Y-You look sexy Yami. You should put the black shirt on and keep the crimson pants on and that black cape too."

Yugi was still watching Atem and recall seeing that girl in the hospital, but he still doesn't know anything her. He walk toward them, waving his arm around as he smile. "Their you are, I have been looking for him. This is Atem, he's Yami twin brother and get move here from Egypt. Thank you so much for finding him ummmmm what's your name?"

Yami turns dark red and look really surprised. "Um t..thank you and a black shirt with a black cape?"

"Uh m..my name is uh Jane! I was just showing Atem around" Said a young girl with short blond hair in a ponytail . She laughs and smiles nervously. "Everything is so cool here!" Atem says smiling and giggling.

"Ah sorry, I mean a black shirt and crimson cape." I get the things for him, plus a new choker that look my mines but it black with red rose and silver spikes. "Hey you go my wonderful prince charming." Being a bit silly with him. Yugi nods and smile. "That's alright Jane, he wonders off from our group and someone special to him was worried...today is Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's day?" Atem looks at Yugi curiously. "Thank you my beautiful princess." Yami smiles while chuckles lightly and sees something in a store window. "Oh! Look at that!" He runs over and looks at a black low cut button up vest on a white shirt with black skinny jeans , that looks like what a groom would wear under a tuxedo jacket, and has a matching fedora.

"I'd love to wear that.. And I love the hat!" While they were looking, I sat down as I look around again and sigh. "There's so many outfits that would look great on Atem.. Everyone is with somebody and I'm just a loner.."

I let out a small giggle then see what he was looking at, blushing more for I thought of something. "You can wear that a wedding for a party Yami." Then I see a beautiful dresses for brides and frown. "It's too bad they do not have anything from Ancient Egypt, I always dream about getting marry something similar to Ancient Egypt" But give him a small smile, holding his hand. "I love you my pharaoh, forever and ever."

Yugi look at Atem with sad eyes, "It's a day where lovers be together and they give each other gifts, hugs and kiss...you have to be with Annabeth right now Atem...she must be heart-broken and alone...nice meeting you Jane." He says before taking off to see Tea playing DDR and he dances with her, having fun. Joey and Mai are at a restaurant near by and they kiss. Joey sis and Tristan are at the movies, holding hands then kiss.

"Hmm.. I'm sure you'll have an Egyptian like wedding dress! I'll make one if I have to!" He smiles and kisses your cheek. "Don't you think I'd look sexy in that though?" He winks and giggles at me.

" Annabeth! Oh man where is she?!" Atem looks around then feels something grab his arm. "You're not getting away that easily Atem." Jane smiles at him kindly but it turns to a smirk. "H..Hey! Let go! Please? I have to go find someone important to me!" He tries to get away but she turns him around. "I said you're not getting away!" She smirks and holds him close then kisses him on the lips right as I walk out.

"Huh?" I look closer and gasp to see who it was. Atem?! H..he's kissing someone else..? O..on valentines day?" Tears started to fall. "HOW COULD YOU ATEM?!" I run away crying with a broken heart.

I give him a thumb up, giggling and kiss him back. "Awwww Yami you are so sweet and kind. I can always ask Izuis to make the dress and you will look very sexy in that plus a red rose."

A young man with blond hair, greens wings and wearing pink tunic was flying above and saw the whole thing. "God was right, that Jane girl wanted lust from Atem, but wait I sense a stronger love that suppress over 3,000 year." He hurries and see me with Yami, smiling. "Awww their love suppress everything, I have to tell Karina what has happen to Atem and I will appear to Annabeth." He appear in front of me then giggles. "Hello Angel Of Earth, I need your help. A girl had the deadly sin Lust and she kissed Atem, please go save him." I was the only to see him and watch him leave before he turn to a dove. Then I grab a hold of Yami hand, before paying for everything then see Jane playing with Atem hair. "Yami, that girl is wicked. She kiss Atem to make Annabeth heartbroken...please play a Shadow Game with her... their no one is here but us."

The dove was tapping on Annabeth's widow as she was crying on her pillow in the bed.

"I.. I can't! It's not working!" Yami says worried and is panicking.

"Please.. Stop it..". Atem says as tears go down his face, his heart shattered, his first kiss had been stolen from him by a stranger and that precious kiss is something he could never get back.

"Never! I finally got you! I'm never going to let you go now, I own your body now!" Jane holds him tight so he won't get away and kisses his neck. "A dove? Those are the birds of love aren't they... Don't mock me like this God.. It hurts..." I cries harder into the pillow.

I started to shake then ran toward them as I push her on the ground and then glare at her eyes filled with rage and anger! "You little snake, how dare you force someone to kiss you and not only break someone heart, but the person they love, people like you shall pay!" Then I look at Atem, crying. "I-I'm so sorry Atem. Yami and I should have went to find you and this would have never happen...please forgive us." Then I use my magic to send Atem in front of Annabeth's house then I hug Yami, still feeling sad for Atem and Annabeth.

The dove then shed a tear in it's eyes, still trying to open the widow then he sense Atem's heart is breaking.

"She hates me now.. I lose my first kiss and the person I love in the same day.. Why Egyptians God.. What have I done.. Is it because I'm not meant to be here.. Please make me part of Yami again.. I hate this place..." Atem cups his face in his hands and cries hard as he falls to his knees. "Atem... I can feel the sadness in his broken heart.." Yami says as he holds you close and tears fall down his face.

" Why are you still here? There's no love in this room so why would you want to come in here? Why are you doing this to me?" I looks at the dove as tears go down my face fast and my heart is shattered. 

I kiss Yami, still crying then thought of something. "Yami, can you take care of that girl...I'm going to help Atem and Annabeth, please trust me." I give him another kiss then spread my wings, flying to Annabeth house and appear in her room as I carry the weak dove in my hand, crying. "Annabeth, don't be scare...this is the real me, that girl had lust so she force Atem to kiss him when you saw them, when Yami and I got to Atem, she was keeping Atem with her so he would not leave, she was forcing him...this little dove is the Archangel Of Love...Atem is outside waiting for you, he really hurt, scared and need you." The dove then was gone as I too went back to Yami, to see his eyes are filled with rage and hate as his eyes turn crimson.

"Why should I believe that.. He looked like he was enjoying it…" I cry harder . "Anna..Beth.. I'm sorry..." Atem collapses as tears still stream down his face.

"You.. You.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Yami screams as he grabs the girl by the neck and throws her into buildings, punches her and kicks her all around. "A SHADOW GAME ISN'T ENOUGH PUNISHMENT FOR YOU!"

I Watch in half amazed but at the same time worried for Yami as I'm shaking for I was not scared and I fall on my knees, not saying or doing anything but crying for Atem and Annabeth as I let Yami do his own things. 

The girl is paralyzed but Yami still goes at it. "DIE!" Yami yells angrily. "Tell me please someone.. Why should I believe Hikari?" I say looking up at the sky crying. 

I then finally look up to see the girl soul slowly leaving but her soul is going to the darkness. "Yami...she almost dead..."

Then a young girl from the lake appear in front of Annabeth, "That young girl understand my pain, when I was dead...no one saw or heard me... I was alone then when your friend came she was the only how saw and heard me and I saw she was an angel dress like an ancient princess and I was not alone anymore... Angles even half Angles can not lie, they always speak the truth and Atem is getting really depress and ill, please go to him Annabeth, he still love you..." She then goes back to Heaven.

"**Good!"** He is about to throw her against a wall but hears a voice. "Stop it! You've done enough! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE!" And he drops the girl and falls to his knees. **F..fine..**

I walk outside, looking around. "Atem? Where are- " I then sees him collapsed on the ground and rush over to him. "Atem?! Atem?! I started to shakes him, hopeing he will walk up. "What have I done?!" Tears fall down my face. "ATEM!" I screams so loud it echoes throughout the city.

I then hear Annabeth scream and run to Yami, kissing him. "I-I want to go home Yami, please...she dead now... I watch her soul go into the darkness." Then I stared to look sad and close her eyes, look at the full moon then hear wolves howling in the wood.

"She's dead? But.. But.." Yami looks at his hands terrified and passes out into my arms.

I wrote a fake note if anyone found the body, putting it on her cold hand then carry Yami in my arm as I fly to my house then take you and Atem inside as I place Atem in the guest room as I sing him a song, then I place Yami in my bed room as I smile at you. "My mother and father left on a date, they will not be home till late at night. I am sure they will not mind you both sleeping over...I will be with Yami in my bed room, if you need anything just knock on my door..." I carefully put my arm around Yami, crying.

"Hirki, what's wrong with my Atem?! He's not moving!" I hold him and cry while Yami lays in your arms unconscious. 

'_I Wonder if it has something to do with the one I call Yami No Yugi.' _ Then I look at Annabeth. "I will go to the puzzle, take care of them and my body." I close my eyes, taking a deep breathe then see I am in a hall way with only one door, Yami soul room_. 'I see, Yugi soul room is gone when Yami has his own body.' _I open the door to see Yami, Yami no Yugi and Atem all meeting each other face to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Pharaoh's Love

Chapter 8

1st meeting and dangers after school

LobaKarina15 doesn't own anything but her oc's (**Hikari Junsuina, Yami Nina and Princess Lyla**) and story. Special guest is ILuvYamiYugi111 and her oc's (**Annabeth Aikyo, Nakita and Akita and many more **) Yugi, Yami and I belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning: This will contain some blood, crushing, violence and later sexuality. You all have warned. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Humor and Egyptian mythology and Christianity theme **

**Rated: Teen and up **

**Important notes: This contains blesshipping means HikariXYami. LylaXAtem and later more shippings. Also information about Ancient Egypt words and things you may need help with your fan-fics that I will provide link and my own notes from books. ^^; **

All: Enjoy! ^0^

"I can't believe you! You made me miss the best part by not letting me kill the bitch!" Yami no Yugi says angrily.

"I can't believe you... You've made me a.." Yami says feeling guilty.

"Annabeth... hates me.." Atem says crying hard. "

Oh shut up you idiot!" Yami no Yugi says glaring at Atem.

I take a deep breath then stomp my feet to the ground as it echoes in the whole puzzle then open my mouth, **"Enough! All of you please just clam down or I will go to Shadow Realm right now!"** Then pouts at all three of them, arm cross looking serious.

"S..sorry Hirki." All of them stop and look at you but Atem still cries.

Giving them a small smile, I then walk past Yami and Yami-No-Yugi while I am hugging Atem.

"Annabeth is waiting for you, she still love you Atem. Please go to her, but by midnight you and her will forget everything that happen today but you will still remember seeing Yami-No-Yugi, just do not tell anyone... not even Yugi...It's for the best."

Then I turn to both Yami's. "We need to talk when he leaves, it's best that we talk here within the puzzle."

"Really?! Okay!" Atem smiles as tears go down his face and he disappears. "w..what is it Hikari?" Yami looks at you a bit worried.

I look at Yami then give him a small smile. "

You may not like this but not only I love you, I too love Yami-No-Yugi. He was you when Yugi set you free, he is not evil like Bakura or Mailk were once was... He kills the wicked and save the innocence."

Then look at Yami-No-Yugi, "You really promised me to take care of me and be my guardian right?" Then I look at both of them, with a sad smile. "You both will protect me and love me right?" 

"I always will…." Yami no yugi says kindly.

"How come you let him love you.. You didn't let Atem love you.. Yet you let a psychotic killer love you!" Yami grips his fists and shakes as he looks down.

I let out a sigh then walk over to Yami, kissing him long and giggles. "Yami, you and him are the same. Just like Atem, and yes, I did love Atem in the past but in this life, I want him and everyone I love and care about to be happy... and Yami-No-Yugi is not a killer, you two never killed an innocence person. I wanted to tell Yugi about him er you, but he needed to figure out about that he has another self... and you both will never hurt me in any way or form because you both love me."

"Then why wouldn't you let him love you if you wanted him to be happy?" Yami looks at you with tears going down his face.

"I thought I got rid of my darker side... I wanted to be good and innocent.. I never want to kill anyone.. No matter what.. Because murder... Murder is never the answer!" He yells as he cries harder.

"Because it will be really awkward for me to be with two men and Atem wanted to become whole again with you." I started crying too for I am just making things worst.

"Yami, I will always love you no matter what. You are not evil!" Then I ran up to him, sobbing his chest and kissing him on the lips, holding his hand tightly then look at Yami-No-Yugi for he was being quite. "You have something to say about this?"

"You two look like you need to be alone…." Yami no Yugi says softly looking at You. "I've killed people.. I'm a murderer.. I am evil!" Yami puts his hands over his face and cries harder.

I give him a small nod then turn to Yami. "No, you are not and neither is Atem or Yami no Yugi! You three have been through a lot and I forgive everything you did in the past Yami! Then I gave him a kiss and give him his gift for Valentine Day, it was a book of Ancient Egyptian family tree along with couple of games, plus a bag of marshmallow. "Happy Valentine Day Yami, my pharaoh, my love and life." Then I give him another kiss.

He puts the gift down and wraps his arms around you and kisses you passionately.

"Atem.. I'm so sorry.. .."I get close to him. "I love you…." Then kisses him lovingly.

I let out a small moan, blushing as I wrap my arm around his neck, was glad that he was smiling and the whole room got really warm and a bit hot.

"Yami, I want a play game with you. It's something that couples do if they are ready to test their relationship. Back in America, some girls enjoy their boyfriends touching them. You put one hand on my shoulder, keep asking me, "Are you nervous?" I can give you a yes or no. When I say no, you lower your hands till when it on my breast... The other part of the game is you can put your hand lower or put them close to my leg and move up so you can put your hand on top of my you know..."

I start to blush more but smile for I love Yami a lot.

"Y..your.. And those.." He blushes dark red and has a nosebleed.

I start to giggle and nod yes, then I sit on his lap. "Yami are you going to play or quit? You play any type of games and always win."

The young pharaoh blushes dark red nervously and has his hands on your shoulders.

"A..are you nervous?"

Let out a giggles, blushing pink and smile.

"No."

Yami moves his hands down on your chest.

"A..are you nervous?" As he was still blushes dark red.

I can hear my heart beat slowly, smiling more.

"Nope."

He then moves his hands to your thighs. "A..Are you nervous?" Blushes and tries not to have a nosebleed.

I smile and giggle a bit, blushing more.

"No."

Then his face turns completely dark red and moves his hands up your thighs.

"A..Are you n..nervous?"

I stare at him and giggle, blushing. "No, but you are. Where is your sexy, prideful side pharaoh?" I ask him as he has his hands still on my thighs.

"I..I have um.. Never touched a woman b..before.." Blushes dark red and squeezes your thighs a bit.

I let out a small moan, panting a bit as my face is still pink. "I never touch or see a man chest... I take that back, I only saw your chest once in the show... ummmm..." I am now speechless to say anything.

He blushes dark red. "W...well.. I guess you want to see it again.."

He then takes off his shirt and jacket and puts his hands back where they were. "Are you nervous?"

I am blushing more when I see his chest plus six pack, and giggles lightly.

"No."

Still blushes and puts his hands under your skirt.

"Are you n..nervous?"

I found myself shivering a bit as I'm still blushing and whisper. "Y-Yes."

"Y..yes?" As Yami was still blushes dark red and squeezes where his hands are.

I let out a low moan, panting as I stare at him with a sad look. "Yes, I'm really nervous...s-sorry Yami..."

"Why are you sorry my dear?" He looks at you and blushes.

I hug myself, as I look at him. "I thought we were going to make love, you took off your shirt and jacket...Also squeezing me a bit..." Blushing more as I stare at his chest and then listen to his heart beat, nuzzling him.

"D..do you w..want to do that?" He blushes and strokes your hair as he holds you close.

_'Deep down I want to but it's too soon and he turning 16 next month and I will be having my Sweet 15th on June. Plus, my family want me to have sex when I get marry.'_

I look in his eyes, giving him a small smile, shaking my head. "We can't...I want to wait till I get married and I am a woman when I become 15...We also have school tomorrow... it's already Sunday. Oh! Your birthday along with Yami No Yugi plus Atem is next month on the 18th!" Then I kiss him and look into his eyes filled with love, happiness and kindness

"Someone said I was turning 27 this year.. But I'm going to be 16, I feel like. I should at least be turning 17." He smiles and giggles. "Geez I must be lost!" 

I started to giggle and kiss him. "I think Yugi turning 17, he one year older than you, you can be 16 but your real age is over 3,000." Then I put on his shirt and jacket back on him, kissing Yami No Yugi cheks, giving me a box of chocolates and a white rose. "Bye Yami No Yugi, Happy Valentine Day."

Yami and I are now back in the real world, I walk downstairs to play a movie then knock on your and Atem's room. "We are going to see a show call Sailor Moon, and we can watch the movie too...sadly I only have the U.S.A dub but it's amazing..." Then I turn to Yami, "She is my favorite female heroin and she like you Yami... have you seen Sailor Moon?"

"Atem..?" He opens his eyes and smiles. "Now that.. Was a first kiss.." Atem holds his hand then opens the door.

"We'd love to! And I love sailor moon!" I say happily.

"I've heard of her.. She seems really cool! So what happens in this show of hers?" Yami says smiling.

I let out a small laughter and happy that I am not the only one who love Sailor Moon then I turn to Yami. "Well I was going to play the whole 1st season but I will explain everything to you pharaoh. You see, Sailor Moon is a princess from the Moon Kingdom, she was the last heiress to the throne but sadly her mother the queen, scarified herself and send the princess Earth and prince of Earth along with other members of the moon kingdom. They are all reborn as normal, human beings and the young girl turn to Sailor Moon! Fighting for love and justice! When she and the other Sailor Scots met, they all began to remember their past life and Sailor Moon fall in love with Texsdo Mask, the young prince who was reborn and Sailor Moon remind me of myself and you are Texsdo Mask." Then I sing the main theme song with you, smiling.

"That sounds nice." Yami says with a smile and Atem giggle at us singing. "That's so cute!" Atem says smiling.

After we were done singing, we watch the Sailor Moon Rose movie; I always cry at the end then was glad Sailor Moon was alive. Then I said good night to you and Atem, kiss Yami as he was heading home to Yugi's house. As I gaze in the widow, I saw the spirits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl standing side to side with Yami as they were heading home with him. 

School was indeed busy but something strange happen, the teacher look at us she look sad. "Class...a young girl was found dead last night and even though they found a note, the parents believe she was murder by someone and not only that...another murder happen with a man on Saturday night but he was a normal person...the police ask everyone to be stay at home at night. That is all." The bell rung as everyone left, at lunch I went to the court yard and then see Yami. . We talk and then went back to class.

Few weeks past when Yami,Atem and Yami no Yugi birthday was in three day away. Then I noticed these groups of boys following me, I ran and ran till they gave chase then I ran to Yugi house, he saw me and then look outside to see the group dressed like in school uniform but Yugi can tell these guys are not from our school... "Why did that bitch go?! I wanted to show her a good time..." When they leave I started to break down as Yugi hug me and noticed blood on my leg, "I trip when they were chasing me... where Yami?" He smile and put me on the couch as I saw Yami. "These groups of boys were stalking me and I trip... I thought they were going kidnapped and rape me..."

"Oh Hiriki.." Yami holds you tightly and close. "It's okay.. I'm here now…."

I found myself sobbing more and shiver. "I told them that I had a boyfriend but they keep insisting to come with them, making up stories about my family being dead or Yugi was in the hospital..."

Yugi called his trusted friend to take care of the group, look as sad and cleaning the wound. Joey and Tristan see the group laughing and they pulled the five boys in an alleyway. "You messed with my best friend girl friend, this is a payback for stalking and messing with her!" then beat them up, but Tristan got badly beaten and Joey watch the only guy leaving, he wanted to chase after the punk but he had to take care of Tristan as they headed to Yugi house. "Yuge, those punks leader took off, but he told me that he coming to school in the morning to try to rape Karina and kidnapped her from school..." I started to cry more as I fainted.

"Hirki !" Yami holds you tight and starts to cry.

"I can't wait to see Atem! I missed him all day!" I smiles and runs and bumps into the leader. "Oh.. S..sorry!"

"Annabeth...she going to get rape...find her Yami..." I mumble, Then I awoke in the puzzle, looking at Yami No Yugi. "I'm scared... and so weak...can I stay here with you please?" I can't stop crying then I hug him.

Yugi then ran out, turning at Yami. "Stay here! I am going to help Annabeth! Joey go find Atem and then call 911."

Yugi see her and the boy, tacking the boy and turns to you. "Run Annabeth! This guy almost was going to kidnap Hirki and is going to rape her!" The boy and Yugi are fighting on the ground. Joey took off and see Atem, panting. "Annabeth...she going to get rape by a boy who tried to rape and kidnapped Hirki hurry up!" 

"Don't worry, I've got you.." Yami holds you tight and comforts you.

"A..Annabeth…." Atem faints.

"H..Huh..?" I look at them and I'm paralyzed with fear.

Shivering from fear and crying. "Yami...I broke my promise to you...I should have stay by your side all the time... please forgive me..." Then I give him a small smile and kiss him.

Joey was shock and carries Atem around the waist, "Great I have to carry him to them, hope I'm not too late! I'm coming Yugi!" He yells as he ran.

Yugi scream in pain and keep fighting back. "You stay away from her and my friend is calling the cops on you plus your gang too!" The boy froze and he takes off, bumping into Yami. "I-I was only kidding...I didn't want to hurt your girlfriend..." he lied.

"**It's not nice to lie, little boy..."** Yami glares at him with crimson eyes.

I am still frozen with fear, confused about everything for it's all going to fast.

Yugi badly beat up and see Yami's crimson eyes then look at you weakly as he was panting, coughing blood. "Annabeth...take me back to my house...we can't be here...please..." Then he passed out and still breathing.

Joey still carrying Atem then see you carrying Yugi and follows you both, wondering if Yugi beat up the leader."We are almost their Atem, your girlfriend is safe now..."

I was alone in the puzzle now but I see Yami, kissing him and hug him. "Yami No Yugi will take care of him, this time he will not kill anyone, don't worry love." 

"How do you know he won't! He's unpredictable! And I don't think he had a shadow game ready for this guy so I think he's not in a good position to fight this guy!" Yami looked at you and was crying.

"Yugi.." I mutter as I hold him and I'm getting worried.

Atem's eyes flashed open and he jumped out of Joey's arms and ran to where Yami no Yugi was, wanting to get revenge on the guy for trying to hurt me.

I give him a small smile and nod. "You always win Yami, alright you go deal with this guy... tell him that I want you to deal with the guy and I ask you to do it..." Then I smile.

Joey was surprised how Atem woke up so fast and see Yami eyes turning from crimson and getting ready to do something_. 'Not again, I thought the pharaoh was done with Shadow games and now Atem wants some action, crap if only I can fight, but I have to get Yugi and Annabeth out of there and call the cops.'_ He take your hand, and carrying Yugi in his arm, running away to Yugi's house. "Grandpa, Yugi got beat up! I am going to call the cops!"

He starts to dials the number, telling the cops their rapist and his gangs going after girls from their school. As he calls, Yugi grandpa starts getting worried and hugs his grandson. "Oh Yugi, you should haven't gone outside but you did your best. You rest now with Tristan...what is going on today?" He asked as he turn to you.

"I..I'm not really sure... I just.." I feel dizzy and stumble a bit on the table.

"I..I can't think of anything to do Hikari!" Yami holds you and starts to cry.

"Yami, stop! You are not weak and just beat him up or scare him with one of the Egyptian Gods cards...this is not like you at all...even at the show... it's worries me." I stare him hard and still smiling then kiss him hard on the lips.

"I don't want play a role Hikari..." He looks at you and Tears steam down his face.

"Oh Yami, I am pushing you to hard. Is there anything I can do?" I hugging him and crying with him.

Unknowing to everyone the young 18 year old boy got beat up by Atem and the cops took him and his gangs away. Joey was amazed how Atem beat him up and see Yami fainted then he pick him up. "Don't worry Yami, I got you...Come on Atem, let's go to Yugi place..."

"Whenever you say.. how I was in the show.. it makes me feel like.. I'm just a character playing a role... Who's nothing but a picture on the screen.." Tears still go down his face.

"I just hope Anna is okay…." Atem looks down while walking.

"I'm sorry Yami...I will never say that to you again and you are more than that and you know it... I love you Yami... I never wanted to hurt your feelings or make you sad... Tell you what; I have a huge surprise for your birthday in three day." Then I give him another kiss and see Yami No Yugi. "What happen? Everything alright?"

"**Am I interrupting something?"** Yami no Yugi looks at you and Yami.

" Not really. And so I take that as a yes." I said as I look at him then I kiss Yami.

"You two are just like brothers, but the eyes and hair are different. Plus the personality too." Then I use my magic to make bread from Ancient Egypt filled with honey and I give them both a glass of milk.

"You two really need to learn to work together and you have something to say to him Yami?" 'I have to find a way to get them plus Atem a birthday present...'

Yami no Yugi blushes and drinks the milk. "**What would I need to say?"**

Yami drinks it and also blushes.

Eat the bread then drink milk and laughs a bit. "I was thinking Atem being the oldest, Yami is the middle and Yami No Yugi is the youngest. And just talk about your feeling, thoughts and I love you both so much, I really enjoy being a normal human but with my own powers equal to a God plus a princess."

"W..why would I talk to him about those things…." Yami blushes and looks at you and Yami no Yugi also blushes looking away.

I was still giggling. "Awww you two are so cute when you're blushing. Say is alright I give you two plus Atem the same present on your birthday? And I want to sleepover tonight, I already told my parents that I am sleeping over at Yugi house and know nothing about the puzzle soul room or Yami No Yugi...maybe some day they will understand..." I give Yami and kiss on the lips, also do the same with Yami No Yugi, smiling then yawn a bit, rubbing my eyes.

Yami blushes and grips his glass so much it breaks.

"Are you sleepy Princess?" Yami no Yugi says as he looks at you and smiles.

I almost jump when I hear the glass break and was half sleepy then half awake. "Huh?! What happen?! Did someone break into my house?" I started to blush more when I see both of them looking at me. "S-sorry... I was having a bit of a nightmare..." Then I walk over to Yami, falling asleep in his arm, feeling Yami No Yugi hugging me as I smile in my sleep.

Yami holds her and carries his princess to his bed. "Goodnight Yami no Yugi." He smiles and Yami no Yugi disappears to his room and Yami gets in the bed with her and puts his arms around her and falls asleep. 


End file.
